Family
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Savannah just packs up and leaves with no explanation, what happens when Derek and Penelope end up spending one drunken night together and then what happens when Savannah comes back 2 months later?, will Derek pick Savannah or will he pick his baby girl?
1. Chapter 1

Family-Ch 1

Savannah looked at her boyfriend and said, "I have to get away for a little while", he walked over and said, "we need to talk about this", she shook her head and said, "no, no we don't". Derek put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I don't understand Savannah, talk to me tell me what's wrong"?, she took a deep breath and slid the engagement ring off of her finger and put it in his hand and said, "I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life with you".

Derek said, "y you don't mean that", she said, "yes, yes I do", he said, "but I lo" and she said, "don't say it Derek, just don't", he said, "what do you want me to do"?, she said, "don't try to find me, just give me some time". He said, "give you, give you some time, are you serious"?, she said, "more serious than you will ever know".

Derek threw up his hands and said, "we're in a relationship Savannah", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh is that what we're in because it seems to me like your team and your precious baby girl get more of you than I do". He said, "are you jealous of Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "should I be"?, he opened his mouth to say something and she said, "oh my God".

He looked down and she said, "you're in love with her aren't you"?, he said, "she's my best friend, my God given solace", Savannah said, "I thought that was suppose to be me Derek". He said, "we need to slow down and talk about this Savannah", she grabbed her bag and said, "ohhhhhhh no we don't, you've made it clear where you stand Derek".

As she walked by him he grabbed her arm and whirled her around and said, "don't do this Savannah don't leave like this", she got right up in his face and said, "or what"?, when he said nothing she smiled and said, "that's what I thought" and turned around and walked out of the bedroom she had shared with Derek. He ran his hand over his head as he ran down the stairs and watched as her car pulled away from the curb.

Derek had tried to call her several times but the calls went straight to voicemail, he took a deep breath and grabbed his keys and headed toward his truck, he put the keys in the ignition and pulled away from the house. A few minutes later he was walking into the bar that the team frequented, he walked over to the bar and sat down and the bartender walked over and said, "the usual"?, he said, "get me something strong and keep em coming".

The man could tell that Derek had been through the roughs so she poured him a drink and as he was getting ready to take the bottle away when Derek said, "just leave it Tony". Tony left the bottle and walked to the other end of the bar for another customer, through the night he kept his eye on Derek and when he could tell that he'd had to much to drink he picked up the phone and dialed someone that he knew would make sure that Derek got home safely.

Derek looked up when a beautiful redhead ran her hand up and down his thigh and said, "how about you and I dance"?, he shook his head and said, "no thank you", she said, "did you just turn me down"?, he downed the rest of his drink and said, "yeppppppp". He then filled his glass again and put it to his lips, the woman said,  
"well I never".

Derek laughed and said, "and you're not gonna tonight, at least not with meeeee" as he downed another drink of the dark liquid that had over the past few hours became his best friend. The woman huffed as she ran off, Derek shook his head and said, "women", it wasn't long before he smiled when he heard the soft voice of the woman that totally owned his heart.

Penelope said, "hey sug how about you let me take you home"?, he looked up and winked at her and said, "are you gonna show me a good night"?, she said, "you my love have definitley had enough". She stood up and said, "come on handsome let's go back to your place", he stood up and reached into his wallet and handed Tony some money and said, "thanks Tony".

As they headed away from the bar Penelope whispered, "thanks Tony", he winked and said, "anytime Penelope just take care of him, she nodded her head and said, "count on it". A few minutes later they were walking and half stumbling into his house, she closed and locked the door and said, "come on angel fish let's get you upstairs and tucked into bed".

Derek said, "alright baby girl, if you wanted me in bed all you had to do was ask", when they walked into his room she said, "alright let's get these clothes off of ya". He said, "alrightttttttt" as he started dancing in front of the bed, she laughed and said, "here Derek let me help you", she tugged his shirt off and said,  
"are you alright to sleep in your pants"?, he said, "nopeeeeeee" and pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips.

She blew out a deep breath and whispered, "I was so right when I called you a chocolate God", he said, "you sure were goddess", she said, "you weren't meant to hear that handsome". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and said, "I love you Penelope", she said, "I love you to Derek but let's get you in bed and tomorrow when you're sober we'll talk about it".

Derek said, "no princess I love you, like love you love you, am head over heels in love with you and that's why Savannah left me", Penelope said, "Derek that's the booze talking". He said, "no it's not and I'll prove it to ya" and seconds later she felt his lips on hers, that was the one thing she had dreamed about since he first called her by the wrong name all those years ago.

She pulled away and said, "Derek we can't do this", he said, "but we can" and crashed his lips to hers again as they fell on the bed 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Family-Ch 2

The next morning Penelope walked into her office and tossed her things on the table beside her computers, as she plopped down in her chair she ran her hands over her face and said, "what have I done". She picked up a picture of her and Derek and as she ran her finger over his face memories of the night before once again filled her memory.

Flashback:

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she wrapped her arms around him as her nails dug into his back, she said, "Derek I" and he claimed her lips with his again and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl". It didn't take long before her clothes had joined his in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He didn't waste any time in getting between her creamy thighs, he was in a place he had dreamed of being for years, she cupped his face in her hands and said, "are you sure about this Derek, are you sure this isn't the alcohol talking"?, he kissed her lips and said, "let me show you what you mean to me sweetness". He slid himself inside her inch by inch.

She felt full, so full that she almost hurt but it was a good kind of hurt, as they moved together as one she knew that tomorrow he wouldn't remember anything and she wondered if this was fair to either of them. Derek kissed his way down her body and when his lips latched onto one of her nipples she arched her back and moaned his name over and over.

As he slid in and out of her he felt a tingling sensation covering his body, he had never felt this way before, he loved Savannah sure he did but he wasn't in love with her and after being with Penelope he knew this now. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few thrusts later they both came with each others nameshe on their lips, she was pulled from her memory by a knock at her door.

She took a deep breath and said, "come in", JJ opened the door and said, "I saw you rush by, didn't you hear me calling you"?, she said, "ohhhh sorry Jayje I sure didn't, was something wrong"?, she handed her friend a cup of coffee and said, "it looks like you need this". Penelope took a sip and said, "ahhhhhhh yes nectar of the Gods".

JJ said, "you look tired didn't you get much sleep lastnight"?, she took a deep breath and said, "you could say that", JJ said, "I'm sorry Garcie, you wanna talk about it"?, she shook her head and said, "no thank you sunshine". JJ said, "your godson was talking about you lastnight", she said, "awwww what did he say"?, she laughed and said, "he wants you to come over and to quote him, pway wif him".

Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "awwwww, well you tell him I sure will come over and play with him and it will be soon, I promise", she said, "he will love that". She stood up and said, "ohhhh before I forget are we still doing our girls day Saturday"?, she said, "I'm sooooooo in Jayje", JJ grinned and said, "yeah so are me and Em" as she headed out the door.

Meanwhile across town at casa Morgan a very hung over Derek Morgan opens his eyes and says, "ohhhhhhhhh why is it so bright"?, he feels over to the other side of the bed and finds it empty and cold. He rolls over onto his side and says, "baby girl"?, after he gets no reponse he throws the cover back and smiles as he sees 2 aspirin laying on the bedside along with a glass of water and a note.

He picked up the note and grinned as he read, "HERE YOU GO HANDSOME I'M SURE THAT YOU'LL NEED THIS, COFFEE IS READY AND WAITING DOWNSTAIRS, CATCH YA LATER BG", he took the aspirin and said, "you are my God given solace for sure sweetness". He grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom, as he turned the water on he said, "after a good hot shower I'll get dressed and then me and sweetness are going to have to have a talk" and then he stepped under the stream of the hot running water.

About an hour later he walked off the elevator and started toward Penelopes office when he heard Reid saying, "there you are Morgan", Derek grinned and looked over his sunglasses and said, "morning pretty boy". Reid leaned in and said, "are you alright, you look a little green"?, Derek said, "I'm a little hung over this morning but doing better, what's up"?, Reid said, "round table room, briefing, now".

Derek blew out a deep breath knowing that his talk with Penelope would have to wait a little while, he walked up the stairs and when he stepped into the room he couldn't help but smile as the woman that rocked his world the night before looked up and smiled at him. He took a deep breath as he started making his way over to her.

He leaned in and whispered, "we need to talk about lastnight" she opened her mouth to say something when Hotch started filling the team in on the case, she send up a silent prayer of thanks as the briefing continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Family-Ch 3

Derek kept glancing at her all through the meeting and it was like she could feel his eyes on her, everytime she looked at him memories of the night before filled her mind. She bit down on her bottom lip as she could feel his hands on her, she could feel his hands roaming all over her body as he slid in and out of her ever so effortlessly.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hotch said, "Garcia are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "huh, oh yeah sir, sorry, what did you say"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I need for you to start your background checks and go back as far as you can on all of the victims and see if you can find anything or anybody that they have in common".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "on it sir", Hotch looked at the rest of the team and said, "wheels up in 30" and grabbed his things and turned around and headed out of the room closely followed by everybody but Derek. He stood up and walked over to Penelope and said, "we need to talk sweetness", she stood up and said, "not now Derek you're getting ready to leave".

He reached out and touched her cheek and said, "Penelope I" and she said, "it was the alcohol talking and acting lastnight", he leaned down and said, "no it wasn't sweetness" and gently pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away and said, "I I I've got searches to do, please promise me that you'll be careful".

Derek smiled and nodded and said, "always", he watched as Penelope walked toward the door but she stopped when he said, "when we get back you and I need to sit down and talk about what happened". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "we will Derek we will" and then turned and continued to walk out of the room, he stood there watching as she walked down the stairs and headed toward her lair.

JJ watched her frazzled friend as she practically ran toward her lair, she knew that something was up between Derek and Penelope but she didn't know what it was, she took a deep breath and said, "what's up with you Garcie" as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the elevator to join the rest of the team. As they stepped onto the elevator she looked at Derek and said, "is Penelope alright"?, he looked up and said, "oh yeah, she's fine".

Reid said, "are you sure because she seemed pretty, well not herself", Derek said, "don't worry she's fine, she's just got a lot on her mind this morning", Emily noticed a smile gracing her friends face and she had an idea what was going on and the first chance she got she was going to talk to Derek about it. As they loaded up into the SUVs to head to the airport Dereks thoughts once again went to his baby girl.

As Penelope started working on the searches she couldn't focus on anything other than Derek and lastnight, she bit down on her lip as memories of Derek making love to her filled her mind. She remembered each touch, each kiss, each thrust and each orgasm she had and even though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get to feel that way again.

Once they got on the jet they started reviewing the case and before they closed their files Hotch said, "when we land Morgan I want you and Emily to go to the last crime scene and see what you can find". Emily nodded her head and glanced up at Derek and thought, "hopefully then I can find out if what I think happened between you two actually happened".

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "JJ I want you and Reid to go see the ME and Dave and I will head to the police station", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they sat back against their seats and settled in for a long flight. The entire flight Derek couldn't help but smile and his smiles were definitley noticed by his team, especially Emily and JJ.

When the jet finally landed they all headed toward their waiting SUVs, once they were headed in their seperate directions Emily looked at Derek and said, "I'm going to ask you something". He glanced over at her and said, "okayyyyyyy, ask", she looked at him and said, "I'm just curious about something", he said, "and what would that be"?, she took a breath and said, "I'm just wondering how long you and Penelope have been sleeping together"? that was the one question that totally caught him off guard.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains mentions of sex

Family-Ch 4

Derek said, "wh what are you talking about"?, she said, "I'm a profiler to Morgan and I know that you're sleeping with your best friend", he opened his mouth and she said, "what about Savannah Derek, what about her"?, Derek pulled the SUV to the side and said, "she just left me yesterday", Emily said, "what do you mean she just left you"?, he said, "I don't know what happened Em".

Emily said, "what happened, just tell me what happened"?, he said, "she started talking crazy and", Emily said, "anddddd what"?, he said, "she was jealous of the amount of time I spend with the team, especially Penelope". Emily nodded her head and listened as he said, "I asked her was she jealous of baby girl", Emily said,  
"what did she say"?, he said, "she asked me if I was in love with Penelope".

Emily closed her eyes and said, "and what did you say"?, he said, "she's my best friend Em, I love her but not the same way I love or loved Savannah", Emily sat there listening as Derek said, "I've been in love with Penelope for years". Derek said, "I tried and tried to get her to stay Em but she wouldn't, she packed a bag and told me that she needed some time and then she was gone".

He squeezed the steering wheel and said, "so I went to the bar and", Emily said, "you got drunk didn't ya"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah, more than I had been in years and years". He looked down and said, "I guess Tony called Penelope because out of nowhere she was there and she took me home and that's when I told her, I told her that I loved her Em, that I was in love with her".

Emily said, "and you two had sex"?, he shook his head and said, "no Em that's just it, we didn't have sex, for the first time in my life I made love to a woman",  
she smiled and said, "what does Penelope think"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "she was gone when I got up this morning and I was going to talk to her at the BAU but we got sent on this case".

She said, "does she know that Savannah left"?, he said, "yeah she does", Emily put her hand on his knee and said, "what are you going to do"?, he said, "just as soon as we get back Penelope and I are going to talk and get things straightened out". Emily smiled and said, "I hope that things work out for you and PG, you two are perfect together", he smiled and said, "thanks Em" as they pulled out on the road.

Penelope was sitting and rubbing her temples while she waited on the search results and once again her mind wondered back to the night before as memories of her night of passion with her hotstuff started playing again in her mind. She felt herself wrapping her legs around his waist as they moved as one building each other up for an explosive release.

She could feel his body against hers, his lips on hers as their tongues battled for control, she bit down on her lip as they both exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. She was pulled back to reality when her computers started beeping, she looked down at the screen and then dialed the bossmans number.

After a few rings she heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "that's just it my liege I didn't find anything out of the ordinary", he said, "what about their bank accounts"?, she said, "just normal deposits and withdrawls and their credit cards were used just a few minutes before they were all taken". Hotch said, "what about medical files, any luck there"?, she said, "I'm waiting on those to come back now sir".

He listened as she said, "I'll hit ya back just as soon as I can find something sir, Garcie out" and after the call ended she let her fingers fly across the keyboard as she continued working her magic. As she sat there waiting she couldn't help but wonder just what Derek was doing, she sighed and thought, "how could I let that happen" and her babies started beeping.

She read through the information and once again called Hotch and after a few rings he said, "go ahead Garcia", she said, "all of the victims had all been in the same hospital a few days before they were taken". He said, "for what reason"?, she said, "nausea, headaches and dizziness sir", he said, "what about the doctor or nurse do any of them have the same person treating them"?, she hit a few keys and said, "the same doctor and nurse treated them".

He said, "can you send the names and addresses to our cells"?, she said, "done and done sir and good luck my fine furry friends", after the call ended Rossi laughed and said, "she's something isn't she"?, Hotch said, "that she is Dave, that she is".


	5. Chapter 5

Family-Ch 5

The team no matter how hard they tried could find the unsub for over 3 weeks, they were exhausted as they slouched in their seats, they were getting ready to lift off at the airport to start on their way back to quantico when Hotchs cell started ringing. He looked down and hit talk and said, "Hotchner", he pulled out a pen and some paper and started writing the information down.

Everybody watched and listened to his end of the conversation, Derek was getting ready to put his headphones on when Hotch ended the call, Emily could tell by the look on her husbands face that they had another case. JJ said, "don't tell me", he said, "sorry guys but we are heading to sunny California", Derek rubbed his eyes and said, "come on Hotch, can't they send another team"?, he shook his head and said, "sadly no".

He filled the team in on the case and said, "I'll go call Penelope and get the searches started and then we can sit down and start briefing", they all nodded their heads as they watched him get up and go to the back of the plane. Derek sighed and said, "it doesn't look like I'm ever gonna get to talk to baby girl", Reid looked up and said, "what was that"?, Derek said, "nothing kid, just talking outloud".

Reid said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, he said, "fine kid, just tired and ready to get home", he said, "yeah me to, I miss Henry", Emily smiled and said,  
"and I miss Jack, it's been over 3 weeks since I've got to hug him". JJ said, "maybe we'll get lucky and have the case solved and be back home before to much longer guys".

Derek said, "I don't look for it Jayje", Emily said, "I'm with Morgan on this one Jayje but I would loveeeeeeee it if you were right", a few minutes later Derek looked up to see Hotch walking back over to his seat. Dave said, "did you talk to kitten"?, he said, "yeah, she's starting her searches", Derek said, "we can't do much on the case until we get to California and see the crime scene pictures and find out more about the victims".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "very true and since we have a few hours before we land I'm gonna find a place and get some rest", Derek smiled as he watched his team one by one getting comfortable and getting some rest during the flight. He got up and walked to the back of the plane and pulled his cell and his finger hovered over Penelopes number for a few seconds before he hit send.

She smiled when she saw his name on her ID, she said, "what can I do for ya hotstuff"?, he said, "nothing goddess, I just needed to hear that beautiful voice of yours that's all". She said, "you sound exhausted", he said, "I am, we all are", she said, "from what Hotch told me this case sounds like a bad one", he said, "that's what I'm afraid of baby girl".

The line was quiet for a few minutes and Derek said, "listen baby girl about that night", she said, "you don't have to say anything handsome I totally understand what was going on". He said, "I'm afraid you don't", she said, "you are in a committed relationship with Savannah and then out of the blue she just packs up and tells you she's leaving".

He said, "yeah but" and she said, "and you were hurt so you went out for a few drinks okay a lotttttt of drinks and I was there and", Derek said, "so you think that I made love to you because I was drunk'?, she said, "well yeah". Derek said, "I'm not that person Penelope, I love you, I have loved you for years", she said, "you are with Savannah".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "NOT ANYMORE, SHE LEFT ME PENELOPE, SHE GAVE THE ENGAGEMENT RING BACK AND LEFT ME", she said, "I I I", he said, "I'm sorry sweetness, I didn't mean to yell at you it isn't your fault". She said, "why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about everything when you get home", he said,  
"I love you".

She took a deep breath and said, "of course you do, what's not to love", he laughed and said, "that's my girl", before the call ended she said, "Derek", he said, "yeah baby"?, she said, "I love you to". Before he could say anything else she ended the call and continued working on her searches, the entire time she was working she had a huge smile on her face but that smile fell when she thought, "what will happen when Savannah comes back, will Derek go back to her", that was something that only time would be able to tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Family-Ch 6

Penelope looked up from her computer and took her glasses off and pinched the area between her nose trying to ease her headache, she then looked at her coffee cup and said, "no more of you I think it's you that made me sick to my tummy". She then put her glasses back on and stood up and made her way toward the longue to get something to eat.

She opened the fridge and said, "hmmmm this looks good", she grabbed a piece of chicken and walked over to the table and sat down to eat it and when it hit her lips she closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhh this is goodddddd". She sat there for a few minutes while she continued to eat her chicken and then when she was finished she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to her lair.

When she stepped inside she saw that JJ and Derek had called and left voice mails, JJ's simply said, "we're on our way home Garcie, see you in a few hours", she smiled knowing that her team of profilers would soon be back and she couldn't wait to see them again, especially Derek. She took a deep breath before listening to Dereks message.

She listened as Derek said, "I miss you baby girl and I can't wait to see you again, well I guess you're away from your phone sooooooo your hotstuff will be seeing ya soon, love ya". She listned to his message several times before shutting her babies down and grabbing her things and heading out the door, she walked toward the elevator and when she hit the button for the doors to open she started getting dizzy.

She shook it off and said, "relax Garcie, relax", when the doors opened she stepped inside and rested against the wall as it started going down toward the parking garage. The doors opened and she stepped out and was hit with a sudden wave of nausea, she covered her mouth as she ran toward the garbage can in the corner, she stood there for a few minutes emptying the contents of her stomach.

The guard was making his rounds and when he saw her standing there he walked over and said "are yo alright Penelope"?, she said, "I'm not feeling good Chad", he said,  
"you look really pale, do you need me to get Anderson to drive you home"?, she said, "nahhhhh I'll be alright". She took a few steps and the said, "hey chad", he looked up and said, "yeah Penelope".

Penelope said, "I've changed my mind can you get" and before she could get the rest of that sentence out of her mouth she collapsed in Chads arms, he quickly piced her up and carried her over to the guard shack and laid her down on the couch. He then picked up the phone and dialed 911 and it wasn't long before an unconscious Penelope was being transported to the nearest hospital.

Derek looked down at his watch and knew that it would still be about 90 minutes before they would be landing so he put his earphones on and sat back and closed his tired eyes. It didn't take long before he found himself falling asleep, JJ looked up and smiled when she saw her sleeping friend, she looked at Reid and said, "he's finally getting some rest".

Reid kissed her on the cheek and said, "it's because he knows he's going home to Penelope", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better Spence". Emily laid her head down on Hotchs shoulder and said, "I'm so glad to be heading home", he said, "yeah me to, it will be great to see Jack in person instead of face timing him on the computer".

when Penelope opened her eyes she looked around and noticed that she was hooked up to an IV, she tried to raise up and was hit with another dizzy spell and a bad wave of nausea. The doctor walked into the room and said, "how about I give you something for that nausea"?, she nodded her head as she wiped her mouth with a wet cloth and said, "yes please".

The doctor put the needle into her IV port and said, "that will start kicking in very shortly and then you'll start feeling better", she weakly smiled and said, "wh what happened"?, the doctor said, "you fainted at work and the security guard you were with called 911". She smiled and said, "I'll have to thank Chad for that when I'm feeling better".

The doctor said, "my name is Maria Smith", she looked up and said, "do you know what made me pass out"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes Penelope", she licked her dry lips and said, "and what would that reason be"?, she said, "well for starters you have a kidney infection which I started you on antibiotics", she said, "you said for starters, is there more"?, she nodded her head yes.

Maria sat down beside Penelope and said, "we ran all kinds of tests on you and I double checked some of them just to make sure the tests were right", she sat there and listened as Maria said, "when was your last period"?, she said, "I had a period in March". Maria said, "was it a normal period"?, she said, "kinda spotty but I haven't had one since".

Maria said, "according to your tests you're pregnant Penelope, about 8 weeks along"


	7. Chapter 7

Family-ch 7

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "p p pre pregnant", she sat there looking at Maria and said, "did you say Pregnant"?, Maria said, "I take it this pregnancy comes as a surprise"?, Penelope swallowed hard and said, "Maria surprise is definitley an understatement". Maria sat there nodding her head as she watched the very surprised Penelope.

Her hand went automatically to her stomach and she said, "pregnant, are you sure"?, she handed Penelope the results and said, "yeah, I did the pregnancy test twice just to make sure". Penelope laid her had back against the pillow and said, "this can't be happening", the doctor said, "well you do have choices", she said, "what do you mean choices"?, she said, "well you don't have to have the baby, you could have an abortion".

Her hands rubbed her stomach and she shook her head and said, "never, I'd never do that, this baby wasn't planned but he or she will be loved", the doctor said, "I want to keep you overnight for observation and then you can go home tomorrow, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". Maria said, "is there anybody that you want to call or you want us to call for you"?, she wanted to tell Derek but she didn't want him to be with her out of the sense of duty".

She bit down on her lip and said, "Jeniffer Reid, her number is in my cell and please tell her not to mention it to Derek, I want to be the one to tell him", she smiled as she grabbed Penelopes cell and pulled up JJ's number. JJ was sitting there talking to Reid when her cell started ringing, she pulled it off her belt and said, "this is JJ".

Maria said, "Mrs. Reid this is Maria Smith and I'm a doctor at Mercy Hospital here in Quantico", she looked around and sat up and said, "yes mam", Maria said, "I was asked to call you for a Penelope Garcia". JJ looked over her shoulder and saw that Derek was asleep and she whispered, "is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she got dizzy and passed out and will be staying here overnight for observation".

JJ said, "what made that happen"?, the doctor said, "for starters she has a kidney infection", JJ said, "okay, I see", Maria said, "she wanted me to call you and she asked me to tell you not to mention anything to Derek". JJ nodded her head and said, "alright, I can do that", Maria said, "don't worry she's going to be alright I'm just keeping her for observation just as a precaution".

Penelope said, "ask JJ can she come see me tonight", Maria said, "she wants to know if you can come and visit her", she grinned and said, "tell her as soon as we land I'll be right there". Maria looked at Penelope and told her what JJ had said, Penelope laid her head back on the pillow and watched as a few minutes later Maria ended the call with JJ.

A few minutes before the jet was to land JJ walked back to Derek and gently shook him and said, "we're going to be landing in a few minutes", he rubbed his eyes and took his headphones off and said, "thanks Jayje". She said, "while you were asleep I heard from Penelope", he said, "how is she"?, JJ said, "she wanted me to tell you that her friend Julie is in town for tonight and that you and her can talk tomorrow".

He nodded his head and said, "ohhh okay", she said, "this way you can go home and take a hot bath and get some rest", he yawned and said, "that sounds like a great idea, I think I'll do that". It wasn't long before the jet landed and after everybody stepped off they headed toward the SUVs and Hotch said, "everybody go home and get some rest and you can do your paperwork tomorrow".

Derek laughed and said, "you won't hear me complain man" as he slid into his waiting vehicle, JJ and Reid stood there watching as Derek pulled away from the field before they walked over and got into their car and headed toward the hospital. Reid looked over at JJ and said, "I think there is something going on that we don't know about Jayje".

JJ nodded her head and said, "me to Spence, me to", he took a deep breath and said, "maybe we can find out once we get there", she said, "ohhhhh we're definitley gonna find out what's going on and that's a promise". The ride home didn't take long for Derek and soon he was pulling up in front of his house, he tiredly got out and headed inside.

He laid his keys in the dish by the door and said, "ohhhh it's good to be home", he took a few steps inside and turned when he heard Savannahs voice saying, "welcome home honey". He said, "S S Savannah, what are you doing here"?, she said, "silly boy I live here, remember"?, he shook his head and said, "no you don't, not anymore you don't".

She ran her finger up his chest and said, "I think that we need to talk about that, don't you" as she walked over and sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside her for him to join her. He swallowed hard before walking over and sitting down beside her, they sat there for a few minutes before he said, "you don't live here anymore Savannah, you took your ring off and left me".

He stood up and walked over to the fireplace and she jumped up right behind him and tried to wrap her arms around him and he said, "we aren't together anymore and you need to leave". She put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not going anywhere Derek, you and I are destined to be together", he shook his head and said, "no we aren't, now please leave".

She walked back over and sat down on the couch and said, "I'm not leaving until we talk", he sat down on the chair arm and crossed his arms over his chest and said,  
"you want to talk, so talk". JJ and Reid walked into the room and smiled when they saw their friend peacefully sleeping, after a few minutes JJ looked at Reid and said, "why don't you go home to Henry and you can come and get me and Garcie in the morning".

Reid said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I'm sure" and after kissing him goodnight she said "now go and get some sleep", he walked over and kissed Penelope on the forehead and whispered, "good night Garcia" before turning around and walking out of the room. JJ plopped down in the recliner that was beside Penelopes bed and a few minutes later she found herself drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Family-Ch 8

Savannah crossed her legs and said, "I'm so sorry that I left like that", he sat there not saying a word, she said, "I was so emotional that day and instead of doing the right thing and talking to you I pushed you away and didn't say anything". He said, "about what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I had a doctors appointment that day".

He said, "a doctors appointment"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", he said, "what happened during this appointment that made you just up and leave"?, she looke down at her hands and said, "I was told that I can't get pregnant, I can't give you children". He said, "you should have talked to me Savannah", she stood up and walked over to him.

She stood between his legs and said, "I know that but I was so hurt and all I wanted to do was lash out", he said, "and you did just that didn't you"?, she reached down and took his hands in hers and said, "I love you Derek, that hasn't changed and it never will". He sighed and said, "things aren't the same as when you left Savannah".

She said, "what's changed, you still love me and I still love you", he said, "do you remember what you said about how I spent my time"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do and again I'm so sorry about that but I". He pulled his hand out of hers and said, "I've moved on Savannah", she said, "moved on, how do you move on from the kind of love we had"?, he said, "Savannah I" and she ended his sentence by crashing her lips against his.

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her friend sleeping in the chair beside her bed, she yawned and whispered, "Jayje", almost instantly JJs eyes flew open and she said, "hey Garcie". Penelope said ,"what time did you get here"?, she looked down at her watch and said, "about an hour ago I guess, you were sleeping so I didn't want to bother you".

JJ stood up and moved to the side of her friends bed and said, "I know that there is something that you aren't telling me", she nodded her head and said, "you're right". JJ sat down beside her and put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I'm here for you Garcie, you can tell me anything, you know that right"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "I do".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant Jayje", JJ's mouth flew open and she said, "p p pregnant"?, she said, "yep, about 7 to 8 weeks", JJ said, "I didn't even know that you were dating anybody". Penelope said, "technically I'm not", JJ said, "who's the father"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and opened her mouth and before she could say anything JJ said, "it's Morgan's baby isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it is".

Savannah deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside Dereks mouth, she wanted to get him back, she was a fool for handling things the way she did and she was going to do whatever it took to get her fiancee back. Derek pulled away and said, "I can't do this, you need to get out". She said, "this is my home Derek, we live here together".

He said, "not anymore Savannah, you left me remember, you took off your ring and put it in my hand and then walked off", she said, "but I love you Derek, doesn't that matter"?, he said, "I'm not the same man I was when you left me Savannah, I've moved on". She said, "so you're dating someone else"?, he said, "technically no but I", she said, "well then there is no reason that we can't pick back up where we were".

He walked away from her and said, "Savannah I can't do this, I don't want this, I don't want to be with you anymore", when he turned around he saw her standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. She seductively walked toward him removing her bra as she stood in front of him, she said, "I know you want me Derek, you want to make love to me the way you use to".

She tossed her bra on the floor and then shimmied out of her panties and said, "I love you Derek and I'm not giving up on us without a fight", he took a deep breath and said, "I want you to leave". She ran her hand over the crotch of his pants and said, "that isn't what you want Derek", he closed his eyes and said, "please go Savannah, there is nothing here for you".

She smiled as she caressed him through his pants and said, "that isn't the truth Derek, I can feel how much you want me right now", he said, "I want you to get out of my house". She unzipped his pants and said, "make love to me Derek", he said, "you aren't listening to me Savannah, I want you gone", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you and I'm not leaving" as she crashed her lips against his.

Savannah then gasped in surprise as Derek picked her up and carried her up the stairs, she smiled against his lips knowing that she'd won


	9. Chapter 9

Family-Ch 9

JJ and Penelope had stayed up all night talking, Penelope told her everything that happened between her and Derek, she filled her friend in on everything that she was feeling and everything she wanted to happen. JJ held her friends hand and said, "I'll be here for you Garcie, if you need anything I'll always be here for you no matter what".

Penelope opened her eyes and saw JJ sitting there drinking coffee, she said, "good morning sunshine", Penelope laughed and said, "good morning Jayje", JJ handed her a cup of coffee and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she said, "better thank goodness". JJ said, "how is my little nephew or neice"?, Penelope slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "good, very good".

Derek woke up and rubbed his eyes as memories of the night before filled his mind, he comes home to relax and get some sleep and then finds Savannah in his living room. He didn't realize how mad he was until he had seen her face to face, he pulled himself up against the headboard of the bed and blew out a deep breath as he looked down at his watch.

As he sat there he remembered every trick Savannah tried lastnight to get him to sleep with her and nothing worked, he took her to the guest room and tossed her down on the bed. He laughed as he remembered the look of surprise on her face and said, "I thought we were going to" and Derek said, "I know what you thought but that ain't going to happen".

Savannah said, "please don't give up on me on us", Derek said, "there is no us Savannah and there never will be again", she said, "you don't mean that", he said, "but I do, now since it's so late you can stay here but I want you gone in the morning". He then turned and headed toward the door and just as he got ready to step into the hall he stopped when she started talking.

She said, "I have an appointment with my doctor today, please come with me and just hear her out", he said, "no Savannah", she said, "please Derek, please", he shook his head and said, "I don't care what your doctor has to say, you and I are through and nothing she has to say is going to change that". Savannah said, "the only thing I ask is that you just go with me and listen to what she has to say".

Derek said, "will you leave me alone then, will you let me live my life in peace"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I just want you to know what's going on and what I was going through the night I left". He said, "what time is your appointment"?, she said, "it's a 9 in the morning", he said, "alright I'll go and then I'm done", she nodded her head in agreement as she watched him walk out of the room.

He was pulled back to reality when there was a knock on the door, he said, "what do you want Savannah"?, she said, "I have some coffee for you", he said, "thank you but I'll stop and grab a cup on our way to the hospital". Savannah said, "can I come in"?, he said, "no, I'll see you downstairs", she said, "but Derek" and he said,  
"no Savannah" she gave up and headed downstairs.

He jumped up and grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom, after stepping inside he locked the door before walking over and turning the hot water on, he stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the water. Meanwhile downstairs Savannah was pacing back and forth, she was furious, no matter what she tried or said lastnight nothing worked, she couldn't get Derek to sleep with her.

She looked up when he came down the stairs a few minutes later, he put his coat on and grabbed his keys and said, "well let's get this over with I have some things I need to do this morning before work". She nodded her head yes as she grabbed her things and walked out the door, Derek swallowed hard and smiled when thoughts of his baby girl filled his mind.

Penelope and JJ were all smiles as she sighed her release papers, JJ said, "we'll go to your place and let you shower and change and then we'll go to my house so that I can get ready". Penelope smiled and said, "and I can play with my godson", she laughed and said, "that you can", they walked out of her room and started up the hall when they bumped into someone.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh I'm sor" and she looked up to see Derek and Savannah standing there, Derek said, "are you alright baby, what are you doing here"?, she said,  
"I'mmmmm f fine I was just" and before she could get anything out a nurse came running over calling her name. She looked at the nurse and said, "Ms. Garcia you were forgetting to prescription for your prenatal vitamins".

Derek looked from Penelope to the nurse and nervously said, "p p prenatal vitamins", he looked up at his baby girl as he waited for a response


	10. Chapter 10

Family-Ch 10

JJ took her friend by the hand and gently squeezed it for support, Penelope said, "w w we're going to go", he reached out for her and she said, "w w w we'll talk later hotstuff, I promise". Savannah said, "yes, later Derek honey we've got that appointment with the OBGYN", Penelope felt her heart racing at the thoughts that Savannah might to be carrying Dereks child.

Derek looked over his shoulder and watched as his baby girl disappeared out the door with JJ, he then looked at Savannah and said, "why did you do that"?, she said,  
"do what"?, he said, "you called me honey, I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again, at least not about me". She said, "but Derek", he said, "I told you Savannah we're over" as he walked away from her.

She swallowed hard and said, "not if I have anything to say about it" as she practically ran to catch up with Derek, they stopped outside a door and she raised her hand to knock. After a few seconds they heard, "come in", she pushed the door open and stepped inside with a smile plastered on her lips, the doctor smiled and said,  
"it's nice to see you again Savannah" as they both sat down for their meeting.

Penelope collapsed on the couch almost as soon as they walked into JJ's house, Reid smiled and said, "hi Garcia, how are you"?, she said, "I've been better but hey where's my little man"?, Reid laughed and said, "Henry aunt Penelopes hereeeeeeee". Penelope was all smiles as she heard the little boy running through the house squealing when he saw her.

She leaned down and picked him up and kissed him on the face and he cackled out causing JJ and Reid to smile, JJ said, "I'm going to take a shower Garcie and get changed and then we'll go to your place, okay"?, she looked up from Henry and said, "okay Jayje". Penelope had been so upset after running into Savannah and Derek at the hospital that she didn't even notice the change in plans.

Once they were up in the bathroom Reid said, "alright Jayje, what's wrong with Garcia"?, she said, "Spence I can't" and he said, "come on Jayje, I love her to and I want to know what's wrong with her". JJ intertwined fingers with Reid and said, "Spence the reason that she fainted was that she's pregnant", Reids mouth flew open and he said, "pregnant, I didn't even know she was dating anybody".

JJ said, "she wasn't", Reid said, "who's is it"?, JJ said, "welllllll" and Reid said, "it's Morgans isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and apparently the reason that Derek has been so happy is that he finally told Penelope how he felt". Reid leaned against the counter and said, "what about Savannah"?, JJ then spent the next few minutes getting Spencer caught up to speed on what's going on.

Derek sat there listening as the doctor talked and when the meeting was over he shook hands with the doctor and then headed out into the hall, Savannah smiled at the doctor and said, "thank you" before joining Derek in the hall. Derek said, "alright I kept my part of the deal and I expect you to keep your part" as he started walking away.

Savannah caught up to him and said, "didn't you hear what she said"?, he kept walking and said, "I sure did", she said, "and doesn't it change your mind"?, he said,  
"nopeeeeeee not a bit, now if you will excuse me I need to try and find Penelope". Savannah said, "why are you so interested in Penel" and then the reason hit her like a brick wall falling on her.

She walked in front of him and said, "you bastard, you're the father aren't you"?, he said, "get out of my way Savannah", she said, "no, you answer me, are you the father to that womans baby"?, he said, "I don't owe you anything". She stood there watching as he walked toward his SUV, she stood there watching as he pulled away and said, "that isn't fair, she gets to have Dereks baby and what do I get, I get nothing" as she headed toward her car.

Derek smiled as he turned on to the freeway, he couldn't believe it he was going to be a daddy, him and Penelope were going to be parents, he said, "a baby, I can't believe it, we're having a baby". JJ smiled as they were now pulling up in front of Penelopes apartment, they got out and headed toward the door and when she stepped inside she said, "just make yourself at home Jayje, me casa and all that" causing JJ to laugh as her friend disappeared into her bedroom.

JJ was watching tv when there was a knock at the door, she got up and walked over and when she opened the door she saw the very nervous face of Derek Morgan, she stepped aside and said, "come on in Morgan, Garcia's in the bathroom taking a shower". He said, "is she alright, is the baby alright"?, JJ said, "yes they are both fine".

Derek said, "how long have you known"?, she said, "I found out earlier this morning", there were a million questions he wanted to ask but his mind drew a complete blank when he heard Penelopes voice in the other room. Penelope stepped into the room and said, "D D Derek", JJ said, "welllllll that's my cue to go so you two can talk and I'll see ya later".

Before the door closed JJ mouthed the words, "good luck", Penelope weakly smiled as the door shut, she looked at Derek and said, "Derek I" and before she could say anything else Derek pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Family-Ch 11

When they pulled apart Derek brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "can we please talk"?, she nodded her head yes as he led her over to the couch and sat down beside her. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "congratulations on getting back together with Savannah", he shook his head and said, "I'm not back with her baby girl".

She said, "but I tho" and Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "when I got home lastnight she was there", Penelope said, "you don't have to tell me this", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm not keeping anything from you Penelope, not anymore". She took a deep breath as he said, "she told me why she left", she swallowed hard and waited for him to continue.

Derek said, "she said that she couldn't have children and instead of telling me so that we could deal with it together she chose to push me away and leave", Penelope smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and said, "our baby sweetness, this is our baby". She put her hand on top of his and said, "Derek I want you to know that I would never stop you from seeing your child".

He grinned and said, "what are you saying Penelope"?, she said, "I know that the night we had sex that you weren't yourself", he said, "Penelope listen to me and I really need for you to listen". She nodded her head and said, "alright", he said, "I might have been a little drunk but that didn't change the way I feel about you, I've always loved you, always been in love with you".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "but I thought", he said, "I know what you thought hard head and you were ohhhhhh so wrong", she said, "but I'm a fat, geeky techno goddess and sooooo not the type of woman you usually go after". He said, "you're gorgeous, sexy and curvy in allllll the right places and believe me when I say that I've been in love with you since I called you the wrong name all those years ago".

He reached up and caressed her cheek and said, "I don't want Savannah and I told her so lastnight when she tried to seduce me", Penelope said, "she tried what"?,  
he laughed and said, "she was pulling out all the stops lastnight to get me in bed". Penelope said, "and you didn't fall for it"?, he shook his head and said, "nope I didn't".

Derek said, "she stripped down in front of me and the practically jumped into my arms but nothing worked, I didn't want her then and I don't want her now", Penelope said, "what do you want"?, he said, "I want you and our baby to be with me always". She said, "are you sure that we're what you want"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "100% sure sweetness".

Penelope said, "what were you doing with her earlier"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "the only way I could get her to agree to leave me alone was to go to the doctor with her and listen as the doctor talked about her condition". Penelope said, "and what happened"?, he said, "baby girl she talked and talked about how Savannah couldn't carry a baby but she filled us in on several choices that she had".

Penelope said, "choices"?, he said, "yeah like adopting, surrogacy, things like that", she stood up and walked over to her window and said, "and what did you two decide to do"?, he walked over and wrapped his arms gently around her ad said, "there is no me and Savannah, not anymore". She turned in his arms and said, "Derek I" and he stopped her babbling by gently pressing his lips against hers.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, as their tongues battled for control their hands were roaming all over each others bodies. They pulled apart breathlessly and he said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "show me how much", he intertwined their fingers and smiled as he led her through the beaded curtain at her bedroom door.

Savannah pounded her steering wheel and said, "you won't get away with this, he's mine and no matter what I have to do I will get him back, do you hear me Penelope baby girl Garcia, I WILL GET HIM BACK", she took one final glimpse up at Penelopes apartment before racing away from the curb.


	12. Chapter 12

Family-Ch 12

The next morning Penelope woke up alone, she reached over to the other side of the bed and found it cold, she sighed and said, "was it all a dream"?, she looked up at the bedroom curtain when she heard Derek say, "no baby girl it wasn't a dream". He walked into the room and handed her a cup of coffee and said, "I was hoping to be back before you woke up".

She took a sip and said, "thanks hotstuff, this is delicious", he handed her a bag and said, "here ya go", she said, "what's this"?, he said, "only your favorite double chocolate muffins". She leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "you are spoiling me handsome", he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you with all my heart and I hope that lastnight and this morning showed you just how much".

She nodded her head and said, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because of the baby", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that the baby doesn't make a difference buttttt I would want to marry you with or without the baby". She took a bite of her muffin and said, "ohhhhhhhh this is better than sex".

Derek said, "excuse me"?, she said, "well better than sex with a normal man not a chocolate god like yourself", he laughed and said, "that's better", she took a sip of her coffee and said, "what time is it"?, he said, "going on 7:00". she said, "ohhhh I need to take a shower and get ready for work". He said, "finish your muffin and coffee first and then we can shower together".

She laughed and said, "oh we can huh"?, he said, "absolutely, there's a water shortage don't ya know and this way if we shower together we can save water", she winke at him and said, "I love the way you think sug". The happy couple sat there laughing and talking while she finished her breakfast and when she was finished she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "for what"?, she said, "for making my dreams come true", he smiled at her and then stood up and started shedding his clothes. She whistled and said, "looking gooddddddd sugar shack", he held out his hand and said, "come goddess, our shower awaits", she sighed as she slid her hand in his.

She kissed hls lips passionately and when they pulled apart she ran past him and stopped in the bathroom door, she giggled as she stood there, he said, "you are looking good enough to eat over there". She nodded her head toward the shower and said, "are ya coming"?, he said, "not yet but I hope to be veryyyyyy soon" and he practically growled as he stalked toward her.

Meanwhile across town Savannah walked through her hotel room and as she stood there looking out the window she said, "I can't believe this, I still can't belive that I've lost Derek". She took a sip of her coffee and said, "and not only have I lost Derek but I lost him to Penelope of all people", as she stood there looking out over the city she sighed wondering what else she could do to get him back.

She took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that he cheated on me, on me", the longer she stood there the angrier she was getting, she knew that her and Derek were meant to be and she said, "I will get you back Derek, you're mine, we're going to be married and nobody not even your pregnant slut is going to change any of our plans".

She walked over and grabbed her things and headed toward the door, she knew that she didn't have long to change Dereks mind so she was going to have to make her move and make it fast. As she closed the door she had a huge smile on her face, she quickly headed toward her car and when she climbed behind the wheel she said, "well sweetheart it looks like it's time for me to go visit you at work" she then pulled away from the curb heading toward the BAU.

Derek and Penelope walked out of the shower wrapped in towels, she said, "ohhhhhh hotstuff if this is a dream, please don't wake me up", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's real sweetness, it's completely real, we're together and in love". She looked up at him and said, "I love you Derek", he said, "and I love you Penelope" as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

He said, "we have to get ready and head to work, I've got paperwork to finish", she said, "paperwork and unsubs wait for nobody hotstuff", he grinned at her as he caressed her cheek and said, "sadly true gorgeous". She said, "I'll be ready in a few minutes", he said, "so that we can both get ready and get on our way I'll get dressed out here while you are getting ready in there".

She fake pouted and said, "I guess that does make sense", he kissed her lips one final time before she turned around and grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. When she walked out a few minutes later Derek was all smiles, she was wearing a curve hugging outfit, he said, "you look sexy baby girl", she said, "why thank you chocolate puff".

He glanced down at his watch and said, "we better get going", she nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan" as they headed out the front door, little did Derek know that he was going to have a visitor waiting, a visitor that was going to pull out all the stops to get what she wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Family-Ch 13

When Derek and Penelope stepped off the elevator he walked her toward her office, when they stepped inside he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "how about lunch today"?, she said, "sounds good, well that is if you don't get called away on a case". He said, "I love you", she grinned at him and said,  
"I love you to" before he turned and headed toward his office.

Savannah was all smiles when she heard Dereks office door opening, she hid behind the door and when he shut the door and saw her standing there, he said, "Savannah what are you doing here, waitttttt a better question is how did you get in here"?, she walked behind him and locked his door and said, "I'm your fiancee silly silly boy".

Derek said, "not anymore you aren't, my feelings changed for you the minute you walked away from me", she walked over toward him and said, "now now you know that you still love me". He said, "just go Savannah, I'm with Penelope now and" she crashed her lips against his before he could say anything else, he pulled away and said,  
"do I need to call security"?, she said, "Derek I think you owe me another chance".

He sat down on his desk and said, "you can't be serious"?, she said, "but I am, we are so good together, the way we are when we make love, the way you moan my name right before you explode inside me". Derek shook his head and said, "just give up Savannah, it's over, we're over", she said, "you don't mean that", he said, "but I do".

He stood up and said, "I've been in love with Penelope for years but was afraid that she didn't feel the same", Savannah said, "but look at my perfect body, my firm breasts that just ache for you to touch, lick and suckle". He pointed to his door and said, "get out, just get out", she opened her coat and dropped it to the floor revealing that she was completely naked underneath.

She walked over and said, "do you think that I can't see how hard you are right now, do you think that I don't know how much you want me"?, he said, "I don't want you now and I won't in the future". She laughed and said, "I don't believe for one minute that you're chosing that fat cow over me", Derek said, "Penelope, me and our child are going to be a family and there is nothing you can do to stop that".

Savannah ran her finger up his chest and said, "I want you Derek, I want to make love to you right here and now", he laughed and said, "alright Savannah I've heard enought, now get out". She said, "nope, not until I get what I want", he said, "I'm not gonna sleep with you and I'm not gonna let you" and she jumped up into his arms and crashed her lips against his.

Penelope smiled as she slid her hand down to her stomach, she still couldn't believe that her and Derek were going to be parents, she couldn't believe how much could come from one night of passion. She bit down on her bottom lip as memories of the night before filled her mind, she was all smiles when JJ walked into her office and said, "morning Garcie".

She looked up and said, "morning sunshine, how are you"?, she said, "I'm fine, how are you feeling"?, she said, "great, just great", JJ said, "sooooooo how did things go with you and Morgan"?, Penelope said, "he's happy about the baby and wants us to be together". JJ pulled her friend into her arms and said, "that's great news Garcie, I'm so happy for you".

Derek pulled Savannah off of him and wiped her lipstick off his lips and said, "Savannah enough", she said, "ohhhh I haven't gotten started yet", Derek walked by her and reached for the door when she pushed his hand away and pushed him down on his sofa. He was trying to get up when she straddled his waist and started grinding against him.

Savannah said, "you might as well give up Derek because I'm not giving up until I get what I want", he said, "Savannah I want you to listen to me, I don't love you or want you anymore, I want Penelope and the sooner you accept that the better".She started working on getting his pants unzipped, he kept swatting her hands away and saying, "stop Savannah just stop".

She leaned in and started kissing the side of his neck and Derek was pushing her away and she kept diving right in, Derek was opening his mouth to tell her again that he loved Penelope when there was a knock at the door. Derek said, "who is it"?, Reid said, "it's me, Hotch wants us in the round table room", Derek said, "I'll be right out".

Reid said, "alright I'm gonna go and get Garcia" and then he heard footsteps walking away from his door, he pushed Savannah aside and said, "I'm going and so are you". She said, "I'm not going anywhere", he said, "I tell you what, if you aren't gone when I come back I will have security escort you out", she said, "you wouldn't do that to me".

He leaned in and said, "try me" and then turned and walked away leaving her sitting there naked and wondering what else could she do to win him back


	14. Chapter 14

Family-Ch 14

Derek blew out a deep breath as he headed toward the bullpen, he looked and when he saw everybody sitting at their desks he said, "I thought that Hotch wanted to see us in the roundtable room"?, Reid said, "I lied, I saw Savannah and I figured that you needed an out". Derek walked over and hugged Reid and said, "thank you so much pretty boy".

Emily looked up and said, "so I take it things with her didn't go well"?, he said, "she was in my office and the only thing she had on was a coat and a smile", JJ said, "she what"?, Derek said, "yeahhhhhh, she isn't giving up on getting me back". Dave walked over and said, "who's not giving up on what"?, Reid said, "Savannah tried to seduce Morgan again".

Dave sat down on the end of the desk and said, "again"?, Derek said, "yeah she tried lastnight but I took care of it and then I come to work and bam that she is in nothing but a coat". Dave said, "have you told kitten"?, he said, "nopeeeeeeee, not yet but I intend to do just that and the sooner the better", they all nodded their heads yes as they watched him head down the hall toward Penelopes office.

Penelope was sitting in front of her computers when he raised his hand up and knocked on her door, she said, "come in", the door opened and he stepped inside and slowly made his way over toward her. She looked up and said, "hi sugar shack", he grinned and said, "hi sweetness", she said, "is something wrong, you've got that look on your face".  
He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I need to tell you something", she said, "is something wrong, is somebody hurt"?, he said, "I'm going to tell you something and I need for you to remain calm". She said, "what did Savannah do now"?, Derek said, "she was in my office when I went in there", Penelope listened as he said,  
"she was wearing a coat".

Penelope said, "okayyy", he said, "noooo baby, only a coat", her eyes got huge and she said, "WHATTTTTTT"?, Derek said, "she tried to seduce me again just like she did lastnight". Penelope said, "I'm gonna kill her", before she could walk away he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms snuggly around him and moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

They pulled away reluctantly gasping for air, she ran her hand up his chest and said, "did you just shut me up by kissing me"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did sweetness it was the first thing that came to my mind". She grinned and said, "you can shut me up that way any time you want". Derek rested his forehead agaisnt hers and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "uhhhh a little nauseated but I'm thinking that could be from the antibiotics, kidney infection and of course my wonderful prenatal vitamins".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "hey little one you need to be good to mommy okay, she's having a rough day", she put her hand on top of his and said, "thanks hotstuff". He winked at her and said, "anytime gorgeous, anytime", she sighed and said, "I'm starving", he laughed and said, "how about we sneak out for an early lunch and that way we can grab ya some snacks to have here in your lair"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds gooddddddd" as they looped arms and headed out of her office laughing.

Hotch looked up in time to see Derek and Penelope stepping onto the elevator, he smiled and shook his head as he looked back down at his paperwork, he knew that they had been through a lot and that they needed some alone time. As the elevator stopped at the bottom floor they stepped off hand in hand and made their way toward his truck.

As they pulled away she said, "so where are we going"?, he said, "since it's so beautiful, how about we have lunch in the park"?, she winked at him and said, "I love that idea hotstuff". About 15 minutes later they were sitting down at one of the numerous picnic tables that were all around the park, she smiled and said, "I'm so glad that we did this today, it's amazing here".

Derek grinned and nodded his head and said, "that it is sweetness" as they started enjoying their delicious food


	15. Chapter 15

Family-Ch 15

After an amazing lunch Derek and Penelope sat there watching the little kids as they fed the ducks, he leaned in and said, "ya know that soon that will us feeding our little angel"?, she looked up at him and said, "yeah and I have to admit something". He intertwined their fingers and said, "you can tell me anything", she said,  
"our child is a miracle but what if I'm not a good mom, what if I totally suck at it"?, he laughed and said, "you are going to be an awesome momma to our children sweetness".

Her eyes got big and she said, "ch ch children, did you say children"?, he said, "well you never know what's going to happen, we could get married and have a house filled with little baby girls". She giggled and said, "or little hotstuffs", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "or little hotstuffs",  
she sighed happily and said, "is that something that you would want though"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is baby girl, it really is, you are my world, you and our child are my life and I don't ever want that to end".

Savannah watched from another bench as Derek put his hand on Penelopes stomach, she said, "it so isn't fair, that should be my stomach that he has his hand on not hers, it should be me pregnant with Dereks child not Penelope". She bits down on her lip and says, "why her and not me, am I that bad of a person that she gets all of my happiness"?, she stands up and says, "let's stop this sweet moment shall we" as she made her way toward the happy couple.

Penelope and Derek looked up when they heard a voice saying, "welllllll lookey here, lookey here if it isn't the cheater and his slut", Derek said, "Savannah just leave". She said, "now what fun would that be lover"?, he said, "I've told you numerous times that we are over and I don't want you", she said, "that you have but I'm not giving up".

Penelope sat there listening as Derek said, "you need to move on Savannah, I'm with Penelope and we're happy and in a few months we will be bringing another person into this world". Savannah said, "but what you aren't getting is that this child should be ours, yours and mine not yours and hers", Derek said, "I don't see it that way Savannah".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "and just how do you see it"?, Derek said, "I love my baby girl, I always have and I always will", Savannah laughed and said,  
"if you loveeeeeeee her so much why was it my name that you moaned as you exploded and not heres". He gently squeezed Penelopes hand as Savannah said, "if you loved her so much why was it that you couldn't get enough of me, you were begging for my touch".

Derek laughed and said, "I never begged you for anything, as a matter of fact it was you that was constantly craving attention, Derek can we do this, Derek can we go there". Savannah said, "we're in a relationship Derek, we're getting married so of course I want to do things with you, spend time with you", Derek and Penelope stood up and he opened him mouth to speak.

Savannah listened as he said, "let me tell you one more time Savannah, I don't love you anymore and I don't want you, not now, not ever, I'm in love with my baby girl and we're having a baby and the sooner you accept it and move on the better". Savannah slapped him across the face and said, "I'll never give up and trust me when I say that you'll pay for this".

She looked at Penelope and said, "you both will" and then she turned and walked away, Derek said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "yeah hotstuff, I'm fine". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you and our baby and nothing that she can say or do is gonna change that".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "the same goes for me sugar shack", he grinned and said, "we better head back before Hotch sends out a search party for us". She laughed and said, "you have a point my chocolate adonis", he winked at her and then they turned around and headed out of the park hand in hand as they made their way back toward Dereks truck.


	16. Chapter 16

Family-Ch 16

When Derek and Penelope stepped off the elevator he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to", he stood there and watched as she headed toawrd her office. As he watched her walking away he knew that without a doubt he was one lucky lucky man, he was pulled back to reality when he heard Reid laughing.

He said, "what's so funny pretty boy"?, Reid said, "you are", Derek looked at him and said, "and how am I funny"?, Reid said, "you are, wellll sweet is the word I'm looking for". Derek said, "did you hit your head or something"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, why"?, he said, "well you think that I'm sweet and you are laughing at me".

Reid said, "not at you exactly, it's just, well it's just that I'm happy for you and Penelope", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks kid that means a lot to me. As they headed back toward his office Reid said, "so how was lunch"?, Derek said, "itw as going great", Reid said, "was"?, he said, "yeahhhhh, we had an unexpected guest".

When they stepped into Dereks office he closed the door and said, "she just won't give up Reid and I have to admit that she's starting to scare me", Reid said, "have you and Garcia thought about maybe putting a protection order"?, Derek said, "that might have to be what we do because I'm not taking the chance of Savannah hurting Penelope or our baby".

Reid smiled and said, "you two are going to be amazing parents", Derek laughed and said, "thanks pretty boy, that means a lot coming from you", Reid said, "just know that Jayje and I are both here for you and Garcia". Derek nodded his head and said, "we will", as Reid stood up and headed toward the door he turned around and said, "it might be a good idea to talk to Hotch about what happened, maybe get the process started, just in case".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "you might have a point", Reid grinned and said, "always" as he shut the door behind him, Derek then pulled his cell out and sent Hotch a text. A few minutes later he was working on his paperwork when he heard a knock at his door, he said, "come in", the door opened and Hotch said, "you wanted to talk to me"?, Derek said, "yeah, come on in".

Penelope was sitting and talking to her stomach when JJ walked into the room and laughed, Penelope looked up and said, "hi sunshine", JJ said, "well somebody is sure chipper today". Penelope said, "do you have a few minutes, I need to talk to you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, sure Garcie" and she stepped closer and plopped down in the chair in front of her troubled friend.

JJ said, "alright what's wrong"?, Penelope sat back in her seat and said, "in a word, Savannah"?, JJ said, "what has she done now"?, Penelope said, "well hotstuff and I were sitting in the park watching the little kids feed the ducks and out of nowhere she comes out and starts to bother us". JJ said, "what did she do or say to you"?, Penelope then spent the next few minutes filling JJ in on what had happened.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "if I were you and Garcia I would file an order of protection", Derek said, "pretty boy said that same thing", Hotch said, "it would definitely be a good idea and that way Savannah would get the point that you are tired of playing with her". Derek said, "alright Hotch, I'll do it", Hotch pulled his cell out and said, "I'll get the process started" and Derek watched as Hotch worked his magic.

JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "ohhhh Garcie I'm so sorry that she's doing this", Penelope said, "I'm afraid Jayje, what if she hurts the baby, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Derek or our baby". JJ said, "you seem so happy", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "this baby was a complete and total surprise but I love him or her so much and I can't wait to hold them in my arms".

JJ pulled her friend into her arms and said, "I'm so happy for you and Derek and you are going to be great parents", she smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", she stood up and headed toward the door. Just as she was getting ready to step out Derek and Hotch stepped inside, Penelope said, "what did I do"?, Derek walked over and he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you didn't do anything, I did".

She said, "wh what did you do"? and Hotch and Derek then sat down as they readied to fill Penelope and JJ in on what they had done


	17. Chapter 17

Family-Ch 17

When the conversation was over Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "do you think that will work, do you think she will stay away from us"?, Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "it better because if she violates it I'll have her arrested". Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "where has this day gone it's already time to leave".

Penelope said, "sounds good, I can't wait to get back to my place and soak in a nice hot tub", Derek said, "baby can I talk to you"?, JJ and Hotch smiled and she said, "if you need anything Garcie just call" and then they slipped out into the hall closing the door behind them. Derek said, "I'd feel better if you would move in with me".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "I I I", Derek smiled at her and said, "I love you baby girl and I want to know that you're safe sooooo the best place to be is with me". Penelope said, "I don't know if I can live in that house, in her house", Derek said, "that house is my house and I want it to be our house" as he gently rubbed her stomach".

Penelope leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "I'll make you a deal", he looked up at her and said, "I'm listening", she giggled and said, "how about I stay with you temporarily, until this stuff with Savannah is handled"?, he said, "wellllll that wasn't the way I wanted it buttt I'll take it" and then he grinned as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "how about we go to your place and grab some clothes and then we can head back to my place and spend the night relaxing in front of the tv". She smiled and said, "ohhhh does that mean that we can have a movie night"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "we can have anything that you want sweetness".

She ran her finger up his chest and said, "even chocolate"?, he growled as he claimed her lips with his, when they pulled apart he said, "as long as that chocolate is me then yes" earning a laugh from Penelope. He grabbed her things and then gently kissed her lips and said, "let's get out of here", she said, "lead the way sug,  
lead the way".

Savannah smiled as she pushed the door to Penelopes apartment open and strolled in, she loved how easy it was to get in, she closed the door behind her and then took a deep breath as she walked to the middle of the living room. As she looked around she said, "this place is pitiful, who lives like this", she picked up a beautiful figurine and dropped it to the floor and said, "oops".

She laughed as she pushed the film projector to the floor, she then pulled everything off of the shelves and was all smiles as it piled up in the floor, she then headed to the kitchen where she continued doing her damage. By the time she was finished a few minutes later everything that she figured meant anything to Penelope was laying shattered in the floor.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hall and said, "maybe that will teach you not to take things that do not belong to you" she walked away leaving the door open. As she walked down the stairs she was all smiles, she felt a lot better now, after she destroyed Penelopes life the way that Penelope had destroyed hers they would finally be even but until then she would take what she could when she could.

As she pulled away from the curb she laughed and said, "let's see how you like it", as she got ready to disappear at the end of the street she saw the ohhhh sooo famaliar truck of her fiancee pulling into the driveway. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "what I wouldn't give to be able to see the look on her face when she sees her place".

Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they made their way toward her door but when they saw that her door was open Derek pulled his gun out and put Penelope against the wall and said, "stay here". She nodded her head yes as she watched him step inside, she pulled her cell out and nervously dialed Emilys number and after a few rings she heard, "what's up PG"?, Penelope whispered, "when Derek and I got back to my apartment to grab some things my front door was open".

Emily said, "we'll be there ASAP and don't touch anything", after the call ended she looked up to see Derek standing in the doorway, he held out his hand and said,  
"maybe you should wait". She shook her head and said, "n n no I want to see" and when she stepped inside and saw all the damage she wished that she would have listened to Derek.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she broke down in his arms


	18. Chapter 18

Family-ch 18

Penelope pulled away and said, "why Derek, why would anybody do this to me"?, he said, "I think I know who baby and if I'm right then we both know why", she said, "you mean Savannah did this"?, he said, "that's what I'm thinking, I could be wrong but I don't think that I am, especially after what happened when we were at the park earlier today".

Penelope looked around the apartment and said, "ohhh this was my moms", Derek said, "I am so sorry sweetness, this is all my fault", she said, "this isn't your fault handsome, this is all on Savannah". He shook his head and said, "I brought her into our lives so sadly it is my fault", she opened her mouth to disagree with him but was stopped when their friends raced into the room.

JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "physically yes but she destroyed everything", Emily said, "she"?, Derek said, "we're thinking that Savannah is the one that did this". Hotch said, "but we need proof", their attention was pulled to the door when they heard the voice of one of Penelopes neighbors saying, "Penelope honey are you alright"?, she walked over and said, "yeah Mildred I'm fine".

Mildred said, "I was watching my show when I heard loud noises coming from here and when I looked out the window I saw your friends girlfriend walking out of your place and she left the door open". Derek said, "Mildred, are you sure that it was Savannah"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure am honey, ohhhhh and just look at what she did to your beautiful things".

Penelope said, "some of this stuff was my moms and now thanks to Savannah I've lost it all", Hotch pulled out his cell and Derek said, "who are you calling"?, he said, "I'm going to get Savannah arrested, we have a witness that she was here and she's going to go to jail". Reid said, "Garcia are you sure that you're alright,  
you are looking pretty pale".

Penelope said, "I I I don't feel so good" and just as she was getting ready to hit the floor Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up in his arms, Hotch said, "JJ, you and Emily take Derek and Penelope to the hospital". They nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out of the door, Reid said, "poor Garcia I hope that the baby is going to be alright".

Derek held Penelope into his arms and rocked her back and forth and said, "you have to be alright, you just have to be, I can't lose you, either of you", JJ said, "she's going to be fine Derek, they both are". He rested his chin against her head and said, "I can't lose them Jayje, I just can't", Emily said, "we'll have her there in about 2 minutes Derek".

A few minutes later Derek ran into the ER carrying Penelope and said, "help, we need help here", a doctor ran over and said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "she just fainted and I don't know why". Derek laid her down on the gurney and the doctor said, "is she allergic to any medication"?, he shook his head and said, "no", the doctor said, "is there anything that we need to know about your friend"?, Derek said, "she's pregnant about 8 weeks, ohhhh and she has a kidney infection".

The doctor said, "alright I need a CBC and electrolytes and I need her hooked up to and IV", the nurse nodded her head and said, "yes doctor" and Derek, Emily and JJ watched helplessly as they did their jobs trying to help Penelope. The doctor looked at Derek and said, "are you the father"?, he said, "I am", she said, "I'm going to need you to go out front and answer a few questions for me".

Derek nodded his head and followed the nurse out of the room, JJ and Emily stood there watching as the doctor checked Penelopes blood pressre, when she was finished she said, "her BP is extremely high". Emily said, "how high is high"?, she said, "210/150", JJ said, "her apartment was just broken into and she was there when she fainted on us".

The doctor said, "stress could definitley do it to her", she said, "I'm going to run a few tests and see what I can find out", they then watched as she wrote a few things in Penelopes chart and walked out of the room. After completing the paperwork Derek walked back into the room and went straight over to Penelopes bedside and took her hand in his.

JJ nodded her head and Emily said, "we're going to step out and call Hotch and see how things are going", Derek nodded his head yes as he picked up Penelopes hand and kissed it". He then put his hand on her stomach and said, "hang in there little one, daddy's right here, daddy's right here", he then looked at Penelope and said, "please don't leave me, please don't leave me" as the tears streamed down his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Family-Ch 19

JJ and Emily were watching their heartbroken friend from the hall, he was completely devastated at the thoughts that something was wrong with Penelope, they then stepped inside the room when the doctor walked in ahead of them. Derek looked up and said, "is she alright"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "all of her test results came back good".

Emily said, "so what made her pass out"?, the doctor said, "well she's dehydrated and her blood pressure spiked all at once so that will all of the stress she's under is what I'd say done it". Derek smiled and said, "so she's going to be alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, she's going to be fine but she has to stay calm".

Derek said, "is the baby alright to"?, she said, "so far the baby is perfect but stress is not good for her, she needs to stay stress free", JJ nodded her head and said, "in our line of work stress is a hazard of the job". The doctor said, "I imagine working for the FBI is stressful but for her health and the health of the unborn baby she must and I repeat must stay stress free".

She then handed Derek a prescription for some blood pressure meds and she said, "and be sure to tell her that this won't hurt the baby", he nodded his head and said,  
"I'll get a blood pressure kit and keep it at home to". She said, "do you have anybody that can take her blood pressure regularily"?, he said, "yes mam, my mother is a nurse", the doctor smiled and said, "good, good, just remember we need to keep her stress free".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to do everything to make sure that happens doctor", Emily said, "we all will mam", the doctor said, "she will be free to go when that bag of fluids is empty". She then handed Derek the release papers and said, "and if she needs anything or has any complications don't hesitate to bring her back".

Derek said, "don't worry if there are any problems I'll bring her right back here", the doctor grinned and nodded her head as she then turned and headed out of the room". Emily said, "I talked to Aaron and the locals are tying to serve the papers on Savannah but so far they haven't been able to find her", Derek said, "I've got to make sure that baby girl and our child are safe, no matter what I have to do".

JJ said, "we can talk to Strauss and get her to agree to let Penelope work from home, we can sit her up with anything she might need", he smiled and said, "that's a good idea Jayje". She laughed and said, "I'm more than just a pretty face Morgan", he gave her his famous smile and said, "you sure are Jayje and pretty boy is a lucky man" causing JJ and Emily to smile.

Emily said, "I'll go let everybody know that she's going to be alright", JJ said, "and we'll see about getting everything set up for Penelope", Derek said, "hey Jayje"?, she looked at him and said, "yes". Derek said, "can you have them set everything up at my beach house"?, she said, "sure thing", he said, "and girls", they both looked at him and smiled when he said, "thanks".

Savannah was watching from her car as a police car pulled up at her work, she said, "what are they doing", when they stepped out with papers in their hands she got out and followed them inside. She stayed to where she could see them but they couldn't see her and she listened as they asked for her at the nurses station, the nurse checked the schedule and said, "I'm sorry she doesn't work here anymore, she's been terminated".

Savannahs mouth flew open and she mouthed the words, "I've been fired, what the" and then she watched as the officers turned around and headed back out of the huge hospital. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I've got to lay low for a while but Penelope is far from safe" as she turned and headed toward the exit at the end of the hall.

Derek was sitting with his hand on Penelopes when her eyes opened, she said, "where am I"?, Derek said, "you're in the hospital sweetness", she raised up and said,  
"the baby, oh my god is something wrong with the baby"?, he said, "calm down gorgeous the baby and you are both fine". She laid her head back against the pillow and said, "what happened"?, he said, "you're dehydrated that's why you have the IV and your blood pressure spiked up and then you passed out".

She said, "how long do I have to stay here"?, he said, "just till your IV bag is empty and then you're free to go", she said, "that's good, I hate hospitals", he said, "I know sweetness, I know". Derek said, "and JJ is talking to Strauss about letting you work from home", she siad, "I don't have a home now thanks to what Savannah did".

Derek said, "we are going to have everything set up at the beach house", she smiled and said, "the beach house", he said, "yes goddess, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you and our baby safe". He then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love you".


	20. Chapter 20

Family-Ch 20

A couple of hours later Penelope and Derek walked hand in hand out of the hospital and headed toward the exit, he opened her door and before she got inside she kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you handsome". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "anytime goddess, how let's get you back to our place", she nodded her head yes as she sat down in the car and he closed the door.

When they arrived at the beach house about 30 minutes later they walked in to find the team setting everything up, Penelope said, "thank you guys so much", JJ and Emily hugged her and Emily said, "how are you feeling PG"?, Penelope said, "a little nauseated but good". Reid kissed her on the cheek and said, "we're glad that everything is going to be alright with you and the baby".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "me to pretty boy, me to", Hotch walked over and said, "everything is set up and ready for you and we have agents watching from across the street so you don't have to worry". Dave said, "you will be watched 24-7 until Savannah is caught and taken care of", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything you are doing, I don't know what I would do without you".

JJ said, "that's what family is for", Dave said, "and Fran will be here soon with enough groceries to last you two for a long long time", Derek smiled and then said,  
"are we any closer to finding Savannah"?, Reid shook his head and said, "not so far but don't worry she'll slip up and when she does, we'll catch her and then she will spend the rest of her life where she belongs, behind bars".

Derek said, "I just can't believe the way things have changed over the past few months", Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "me either, who would have thought that you and I would be having a baby"?, the team all cleared their throats and in unison said, "I DID". Derek said, "baby girl you look tired and the doctor said that she wanted you to rest soooooo let's get you over on the couch so you can do just that".

The team all watched as he led her over to the couch, she sat down and put her feet up on the couch and said, "I feel fine handsome, I promise", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and we want to keep it that way goddess". Hotch said, "Morgans right Garcia, you need to rest", she blew out a deep breath and said, "alright bossman,  
alright".

Derek walked over and said, "we're trying to take care of you sweetness, of you and the baby", she smiled as she put her hand on her stomach and said, "our baby",  
he sat down beside her and put his hand on top of hers and said, "that's right gorgeous, our baby". Dave looked up and said, "Frans pulling in I'm going to go help her with the groceries".

Everybody else said, "me to" and headed outside leaving Derek and Penelope alone inside, he kissed her lips and said, "I don't want anything to happen to you or to our baby". She said, "I don't want anything to happen either handsome so I'll be good, I promise", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "and we'll do whatever it takes to make sure that the two of you are safe".

Fran walked into the house and said, "I hope that pizza is alright"?, Penelope said, "pizza sounds great Fran, thank you", Fran said, "I brought enough food to last you guys for a while". Derek said, "thanks momma, you're a lifesaver", she said, "family takes care of family baby boy", he stood up and kissed his momma on the cheek and said, "that they do momma".

After everybody finished with their pizza they spent a while putting the supplies up, Derek looked at Fran and said, "momma she's gonna need her blood pressure checked regularily and I was wondering if you could do it"?, she said, "I'd be glad to sweetie". Penelope said, "the doctor said that I needed to stay calm and as stress free as possible".

Fran nodded her head and said, "the goal here is to keep you and my grandbaby safe", she said, "I don't know how to thank you, to thank any of you for what you've done for us". Dave said, "kitten we love you and we want to make sure that we one keep you and the baby safe and two catch Savannah and make her pay for what she's done".

Penelope said, "do you think that she will spend time in jail for what she did"?, Hotch said, "she broke into your house and destroyed everything inside it so yeah she's definitley going to spend some time in jail". Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "alright enough talk about Savannah how about we watch a movie, it's been a while since we've had a family movie night".

Hotch said, "let me run and get Jack", Reid said, "I'll go with you and I can get Henry because he would love to spend some time with his favorite aunt", Penelope smiled and said, "I love my boys, I love all of you". JJ and Emily hugged her and Emily said, "awwwww PG we love you to", Fran said, "that we do sweetheart, that we do" as Hotch and Reid headed out the door to go pick up the boys.


	21. Chapter 21

Family-Ch 21

It wasn't long before Henry and Jack were running into the living room, they ran straight over to the couch and climbed on with Penelope, she laughed and said, "how are my boys"?, they giggled and in unison said, "awesomeeeee". She touched their cheeks and said, "awww that's good", Jack said, "aunt P, daddy said that you weren't feeling good".

Penelope said, "and your daddy would be correct", Henry said, "daddy said that maybe a kiss would make you feel better", she looked up at Reid and then down at the little boys and said, "ya know I think that maybe your daddy was right". Jack and Henry then smiled as they leaned in and kissed her over and over on the cheek before Jack said, "did that help"?, she said, "it did, I feel sooooooo much better" causing the boys to high five and say "yessssss" in unison".

JJ leaned it and said, "it looks like the best medicine for Garcie was her nephews", Emily nodded her head yes and said, "it sure does, when you're down there is nothing better to pick you up then the love of a child". Dave smiled and said, "awwww look at that, now that's a picture isn't it", he pulled out his camera and shapped a few pictures of Penelope and the boys cuddled up on the couch.

Savannah was sitting in front of Dereks place and she got frustrated when there were no lights on, she pulled out her binoculars and said, "now where are you Derek,  
where are you"?, she jumped when someone pecked on her passenger side window. She rolled down the window and said, "hi Mrs. McNally, how are you"?, the older woman said, "I'm fine sweetie, how are you tonight"?, she said, "a little confused actually".

The other woman said, "ohhh why honey"?, she said, "I was suppose to meet Derek and the team and I thought it was here", she said, "ohhh they were here earlier but grabbed a few bags and said something about the beach house". She said, "ohhhh of course, how could I be so silly". She smiled and said, "thank you so much", the woman said, "anytime" before Savannah pulled away from the curb.

Everybody was sitting in the living room laughing and eating pizza as the evening continued, Penelope smiled as Henry put his little hand on her stomach and said,  
"I love you little babyyyyy". Penelope rubbed her hand on his head and said, "and he or she is gonna love both you and Jackers to", Jack said, "aunt P can we watch a movie"?, she said, "now that sounds like a great idea".

A few minutes later everybody was cuddled up in their seats as the opening credits started scrolling up the screen, Henry and Jack were cuddled up with Penelope and Derek while the other adults were spread out all over the living room. Derek glanced over at the amazing blonde and thought about how lucky he was to finally have her in his life.

As Savannah headed toward the beach she realized that Derek had never shown her that house and now she knew why, he was saving it for his slut and their little bastard brat. When she pulled up she could see several cars parked in front of the house and then one across the street which she could only assume was guards to protect the pregnant whore from her.

She quickly turned into one of the driveways and turned around and headed back toward the main road, she knew that she was going to have to wait a little longer to get her hands on Penelope but make no mistake she would get her hands on her and when she did she would pay for taking Derek away from her. She glanced through her rear view mirror and said, "enjoy your time now Pen elo peeee because it's running out for both you and your brat".

As the evening continued the happy family watched 2 1/2 movies before they looked around and saw that Jack, Henry and Penelope were cuddled up together in a little ball peacefully sleeping. Hotch said, "now that's adorable" as he pulled out his cell and snapped a picture, JJ said, "awwwww I just love that", Derek smiled and thought, "soon that will be us and our child and I can hardly wait".

Derek said, "we have plenty of room why don't you guys just all stay here tonight"?, everybody looked at each other and then Hotch said, "are you sure"?, Derek said,  
"I'm more than sure". A few minutes later Hotch and Reid carried the boys upstairs and laid them down in the bed and Derek carried his baby girl upstairs and after laying her down he kissed her gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you baby girl" before walking out and leaving the 3 of them cuddled up together sleeping peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22

Family-Ch 22

The next morning Penelope woke up and smiled as she saw Jack and Henry curled up beside her, she rubbed her eyes and then gently slid out of the bed leaving behind her two sleeping boys. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and when she walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later she found her bed empty.

she then headed downstairs and grinned as she saw everybody sitting at the breakfast table, Derek got up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I was just getting ready to come up and get you". She blew out a deep breath and said, "sorry about falling asleep on you guys last night", Hotch said, "you were exhausted and rest is what you need right now".

Fran took a sip of her coffee and said, "how are you feeling this morning sweetie"?, she said, "I feel like a new person, I slept amazing lastnight", Derek grinned when JJ said, "the boys had fun sleeping with their favorite aunt to". Emily nodded her head and said, "they sure did, that has been all they've talked about since they came downstairs".

Dave said, "well you are looking beautiful kitten", she said, "thank you", Derek said, "you sure do", she winked at him and said, "why thank you to hotstuff", causing Jack and Henry to laugh. Hotch said, "well we have the rest of the week off soooooo how about we have a family week"?, Penelope said, "really"?, Dave said, "yes really kitten".

Fran said, "a week together as a family will do wonders I think", Penelope said, "I agree but" and then she looked beside her to see Jack and Henry with their little hands together saying, "pleaseeeeeee" in unison". She said, "how can I refuse these two little precious faces", Derek laughed and said, "you can't and that's what we were counting on".

Jack and Henry high fived and said, "yesssssss", JJ laughed and said, "alright let's eat some breakfast and then we'll all head home and grab some things and meet back here at about noon". Dave said, "noon sounds good to me", everybody else said, "yeppppp" as they then started to dig in to the delicious meal that was sitting in front of them on the table.

Meanwhile across town Savannah peeps out the window of the hideaway she's staying in, as she stood there she wondered how things changed so fast, it seems like only yesterday her and Derek were happy. She reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "we were happy once and we can be happy again", she then took a deep breath and turned away from the window.

She walked over and grabbed the keys and said, "now that I know you're staying at the beach house I think I'll pay you a visit", she was all smiles as she headed out the door. As she climbed in behind the steering wheel she said, "we will get our happily ever after, we will, no matter what I have to do to make it happen, you will be mine" as she pulled away from the curb.

Derek glanced down at his watch and then glanced up and said, "baby girl are you ready"?, she said, "ready, willing and able hotstuff", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "I love you". She rested her forehead against his and said, "and I love you" before leaning in and crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart when Dave said, "alright kids everything is loaded and we're ready to head out", Penelope said, "alright let's get this week of family fun started guys" as she walked past Dave and Derek on her way out the door. Dave said, "she really needs this", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "we all need this Dave", he said, "that we do" as they walked outside closing and locking the door behind them.

When Derek climbed in behind the wheel Penelope said, "Clooney is so excited" as she rubbed the top of his head, Derek said, "he's not the only one", she giggled and said, "no he isn't". They were all smiles as a few minutes later they hit the turnoff for the freeway, Penelope laid her head back against the seat and sighed happily.

Savannah pulled up in front of the beach house and was surprised to see that they were gone, she got out of her car and made her way toward the large home, she peeped through the windows and said, "where are you"?, she checked the windows and doors and found them all locked. She said, "you can't stay gone long", she smiled as she turned around and headed back to her car.

As she pulled out of the driveway she said, "you haven't seen the last of me, not by a long shot"


	23. Chapter 23

Family-Ch 23

Derek was all smiles as they pulled up in front of the huge house, Penelope said, "I love it here", Derek laughed and said, "me to gorgeous, me to" as they started climbing out of their vehicles. Fran said, "it's so beautiful here this time of year', Dave said, "andddd I have everything set up and ready, I called ahead so that the place is stocked with food and any other supplies we might need".

Fran said, "Penelope we need to get you inside so that I can check that blood pressure", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll help the others bring in our stuff". She winked at him as she headed inside with Fran, JJ and Emily, once they were all inside Derek leaned in and said, "were you able to get everything"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yep everything is set and ready".

Hotch said, "she is going to be so surprised", Reid said, "and the girls have their part of the stuff in the bags in back", Derek said, "if we can manage to pull this off this is going to be the best week ever". Hotch said, "ohhhh we can pull it off but first you need to do your part", he nodded his head in agreement as they grabbed their things and headed inside.

Penelope was sitting on the couch resting as Fran took her blood pressure, as she took the cuff off of Penelopes arm she said, "it's excellent so far", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "that's good". She then slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "hello in there this is your mommy and I love you so so much and I can't wait to meet you" earning a smile out of the future grandma.

Jack looked at Penelope and said, "can we take Clooney and Mudgie outside and play"?, Penelope said, "sure, just be careful", the boys both squealed, "we willlll"  
as they ran out the door. Derek said, "heyyyyy where's the fire"?, Penelope laughed and said, "no fire my love just two anxious little boys wanting to go outside and play with Clooney and Mudgie".

He said, "I'll be right back down and then how about you and I go for a little walk up to the lake"?, she said, "that sounds great handsome", he smiled as he then turned around and headed up the stairs. Fran watched as a few minutes later Derek and Penelope headed out of the house hand in hand, she then felt two arms wrap around her and she said, "do you think this is going to work"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I do Bella and in a few days Penelope Garcia is going to be our daughter in law" earning a giggle out of Fran.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "how are you feeling"?, she smiled and said, "amazing, everything is so peaceful here", he said, "and peace is good for you and our little one". She nodded her head and said, "it sure is", as they walked up the path the aroma of flowers and the sound of birds filled the air earning a happy sigh from Penelope.

When they stopped at the end of the path Penelope said, "I will never get tired of this view", he kissed the top of her head and said, "no it won't goddess", they walked a few steps closer to the water. Derek took a deep breath and said, "baby girl I" and she said, "Derek I" and then together they said, "no you go" they laughed and said, "you go" again.

Derek said, "baby girl I love you with every fiber of my being and no matter what happens you will always be my original baby girl", she giggled and then he said,  
"you are an amazing woman and I don't know what I would do without you". She squeezed his hand as he said, "I know that you think that the reason we got together that first nght was because I was drunk but that isn't the truth".

She looked him in the eyes and listened as he said, "I've been in love with you since the day I called you by the wrong name", he intertwined their fingers and said, "Penelope Garcia I want to go to sleep everynight with you in my arms and wake up the same way, I want you to know everyday how much you are loved and believe me you are loved every second of everyday by me".

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, he said, "I know that this is sudden and that you think the only reason this is happening is because of that amazing little baby growing inside you but it isn't". He opened the box and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, spend it loving you and by being loved by you".

Penelope felt her heart racing when he said, "baby girl, sweetness, OG will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?


	24. Chapter 24

Family-Ch 24

Penelope thought her heart was going to fly out of her chest as he stood there smiling in front of her, she swallowed and wondered, did I just hear what I heard,  
did Derek Morgan just ask me Penelope Garcia to marry him". Derek said, "baby are you alright"?. she said, "wh wh what did you say"?, he said, "I asked if you were alright".

She shook her head and said, "n n no before that", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "ohhhh that, well I asked you to marry me", she smiled and said, "is this real"?, he pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger and said, "it's definitley real". As tears streamed down her face he said, "so baby girl what's your answer"?, she threw her arms around his neck and said, "yesssssssss" as she crashed her lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control he inwardly smiled knowing that in a few days the beautiful woman in his arms would be his wife. When they pulled apart she said, "I can't believe this, yo yo you want to marry me", he said, "of course I want to marry you".

She said, "but Savannah", he said, "is out of my life, I don't want or love her, you are the only woman I want", she rested her forehead against his and said, "and you are the only man I want". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I've been waiting for this day for over 10 years", she said, "was it worth the wait"?, he nodded his head and said, "you are definitley worth the wait" as he once again claimed her lips with his.

Back at the cabin the kids were still outside playing with the dogs while the adults were sitting on the front porch enjoying the beautiful day, Reid glanced down at his watch and said, "I wonder how things are going"?, Emily said, "I'd say he's popped the question by now and she's said yes". Reid said, "but what if she hasn't said yes, what if Savannah has scared her away"?, they all sat there speechless, was Reid right, had Savannah managed to once again keep the meant to be couple pulled apart.

Fran looked up the path and saw the happy couple making their way back toward the house and she said, "I'd say that by the look on their faces that I'm about to get a new daughter in law". Dave said, "I'd say so because kitten is practically glowing", Hotch said, "I'm glad that they are finally going to get to be together and and become the little family they have always been met to be.

When the happy couple saw the house in view Derek said, "will you marry me"?, she laughed and said, "uhhhh duhhhh yeah hotstuff, don't you remember we've already covered this". He said, "no sweetness, I mean marry me now, right now", she said, "b b but", he said, "if it's to soon just tell me and we'll wait"?, she said, "I love you and I'll marry you anytime and anyplace but we don't have anything here".

He gave her his famous smile and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah of little faith", she said, "don't tell me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep we've already taken care of all of the arrangements". She said, "really"?, he grinned and said, "yes really, the only thing we were waiting on was for you to say yes", she said, "soooo this is really happening, we're really getting married, right here, today"?, he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "that's the plan".

She threw her arms around him and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "and I kinda love you Penelope Garcia", as they continued on their way back to the house she said, "wait a minute, we can't get married today". He said, "what, why not"?, she said, "a minister, we don't have anybody to marry us", he sighed happily and said, "do you think that your man wouldn't have that handled"?, she said, "I should have known better, shouldn't I"?, he kissed her temple and said, "yes you should have".

when they stepped onto the porch Penelope looked at Dereks co conspirators and said, "alright let's get this party started", Dave pulled his cell off his side and said, "let me make a call". JJ and Emily pulled Penelope inside and said, "we've got to get you ready", as he watched her disappear inside Reid said, "are you alright Morgan"?, he pulled Reid into a hug and when they pulled apart he said, "I'm better than alright pretty boy, I'm perfect, in a matter of a few minutes I am finally going to marry the woman I have been in love with since the first day I met her".

Reid laughed as he said, "well then, in that case let's get you ready", Derek laughed as he threw his arm over Reids shoulder and said, "let's rock and roll" as they headed inside to get ready for the wedding.


	25. Chapter 25

Family-Ch 25

Less than an hour later Derek, Reid, Hotch and Dave were standing out in the middle of the huge back yard talking to the minister, Dave said, "I think we have a very nervous groom here". The minister laughed and said, "don't worry son I've seen my fair share of nerves", Derek grinned and said, "I bet you have", Hotch said, "it's almost time to start, we better get in our places".

JJ smiled at her friend and said, "you look gorgeous", she said, "thank you guys so much, I know that this is a happening fast", Fran said, "you and my son are meant to be honey, there is no question about that". Penelope hugged Fran and said, "I love your son with all my heart", Fran grinned and said, "he loves you just as much Penelope", she nodded her head yes in agreement".

Emily said, "are you ready PG"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I sooooooo am", Fran said, "I'll see you outside", Penelope said, "I just wish that Sarah and Desiree could have been here". Fran said, "don't worry we're recording it so that they can watch it later", Penelope took a deep breath as her along with her two best friends started walking toward the door.

Once Fran got outside she started the music and smiled as Emily walked out the door and started making her way up the path, she was followed closely by JJ, as the bride stood there nervously looking around she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she looked up and saw Dave standing there, he said, "I would be honored if you would let me walk you up the aisle kitten".

She wiped away a tear and then leaned in and kissed his cheek and said, "I'd love that Dave, thank you", she then looped her arm through his as he said, "are you sure about this because if you aren't ready I'll put you in my car and". Penelope laughed and said, "I'm sure Dave, I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with that amazing man right there".

He smiled and said, "well then gorgeous, let's get you married", she took a deep breath as they then started up the aisle toward the rest of their family, as Derek watched his baby girl walking toward him he had to catch his breath. Hotch leaned in and said, "she's beautiful", Derek nodded his head and said, "always has been,  
always will be".

When the bride and her escort stopped Dave kissed her on the cheek and then put her hand in Dereks as she stepped up beside him, the minister grinned as the nervous couple turned to face him. Jack and Henry stood there with huge smiles on their faces as the minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Dave wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulder as his friend said, "Derek and Penelope have been best friends for years and that bond grew to love, a special kind of love, true love". Derek gently squeezed her hand as the minister said, "it is a rare couple that this day and time can stand the test of time but I believe that this happy couple here can and will do it".

As the ceremony continued the minister asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed the rings to him and he said, "alright Derek, I need you to put the ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took the ring into his hand and very nervously slid it onto her finger, he then took a deep breath as he opened his mouth and got ready to speak.

He said, "baby girl you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met, you are my best friend, my baby girl, my sweetness, the other part of my heart,  
you are my lover, the mother to my child and today you become my wife". Tears streamed down her face as he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with with you, to grow old with you and worship you as our family grows".

Penelope took a deep breath as Derek said, "from this day forward I will show you everyday how much you mean to me", the minister then said, "Penelope I need you to put this ring on Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him". She took the ring in her fingers and slid it onto his finger and took a deep breath and smiled at her hotstuff.

She said, "hotstuff you are my best friend, the love of my life, the father of my unborn child and today you become my husband, I have been in love with you since the first day I met you". Derek grinned as she said, "you are my guiding light in the dark, the person I run to when something goes wrong and today our bond will only grown stronger as I take you as my groom".

Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you and to watch as our family grows, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me". The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

A few seconds later he smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned at the happy couple and said,  
"Derek you may now kiss your bride". He raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and then slowly leaned in and whispered, "I love you" before he pressed his lips against hers.


	26. Chapter 26

Family-Ch 26

When they pulled apart the minister grinned and said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes as their family clapped and cheered. Penelope moaned as they pulled apart and said, "and I love you to hotstuff", everybody moved in and then hugged the happy couple.

After Fran wiped her eyes she said, "and we have a small reception set up right over there" as she motioned to the side of the house, everybody laughed and smiled as they made their way to the reception area. Dave shook hands with the minister and said, "thanks again for doing this on such short notice", he said, "no problem at all, nothing is a problem for you my friend".

Derek pulled his wife into his arms and said, "you're finally mine", she giggled and said, "and you're finally mine", he rested his forehead against hers and said,  
"I've always been yours sweetness, I was just waiting for you to stake your claim". She sighed happily and said, "I'm staking it, I'm staking it, from this day on you are mine and nobody elses" as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Fran laughed and said, "we didn't have much time buttttt I did manage to fix you a cake" as she pushed the little cart closer, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "awwwww Fran, I love it, thank you". She kissed her daughter in law on the cheek and said, "nothings to good for my daughter", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "it's been a long time since I've had a mom".

Fran said, "well you've got one now and two more sisters", Penelope smiled and said, "I wonder what Savananh is going to say when she finds out that Derek and I are married"?, JJ and Emily laughed and said, "well she isn't going to be happy for sure". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "this is our wedding day and trust me when I say that Savannah is the last thing on my mind".

Penelope grinned and said, "Savannah who"?, Derek turned her around in his arms and said, "that's my girl" and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Jack and Henry were grinning from ear to ear. JJ said, "alright let's eatttttttt" causing everybody to say, "yessssss" in unison as they headed over to the table that was filled with food.

As the party continued on Derek and Penelope found it harder and harder to keep their hands off each other, Dave laughed and said, "excuse me newlyweds", they both looked up at them and Dave said, "we have the pool house all set up for you and we're going to head to town and take the kids to a movie and we'll be gone ohhhhhh for most of the evening so enjoy yourselves".

Penelope hugged and kissed everybody as they watched their friends load up into their cars and head to town, he then pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "I'll never get tired of hearing that", he said, "what"?, she said, "I'll never tire of hearing you call me Mrs. Morgan, not as long as I live".

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "hello in there, this is your daddy and I love you so so much", she put her hand on his head and said,  
"what am I going to do with you"?, he said, "ohhhhhh I have a few ideas" as he intertwined their fingers and led her toward the pool house. When they stepped inside he pulled her into his arms and said, "you are so beautiful in that dress butttt how about we see how you look like out of it"?, she grinned and nodded her head yes as she shimmied out of her dress.

As it hit the floor she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "nowwwwwww, your clothes"?, he said, "what about them"?, she started tugging at his belt and leaned in and whispered, "they need to be gone". He gave her his Derek Morgan smile as he started slowly removing his clothes, when he was finished he looked over by the bed and saw his baby girl laying with her arms open motioning for him to come closer.

He said, "I hope that you're ready for an amazing night wife of mine"?, she got up on her knees and said, "promises promises husband dear, promises promises", he winked at her and said, "ready or not hear I come" as he started stalking his way toward his bride.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Family-Ch 27

Derek joined his bride on the bed, he kissed his way slowly up her body stopping for a few seconds to talk to their child, she grinned as Derek whispered, "daddy loves you and your mommy sooooo much" before kissing his way up to her lips. Penelope wrapped her arms around him pulling him down for a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Derek said, "you are so beautiful, so beautiful and alllll mine".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "make love to me Derek", he pressed his lips against hers and said, "your wish is my command sweetness", he then wasted no time in getting between her creamy thighs. As he lined himself up at her entrance she claimed his lips with hers, she moaned against his lips as he thrust himself inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid deeper inside her, everything was perfect, the lighting, the flowers, the music, everything and as the couple moved as one everything else around them basically disappeared. Derek slid his hand down Penelopes thigh and said, "perfect, you are perfect in every way", she smiled at him as she raked her nails up and down his back.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck where he whispered, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she arched her back and met him thrust for fevered thrust. The room was filled with their moans and groans as they worked to build each other up to a very explosive release, Derek couldn't help but smile as he felt his bride tightening up around him.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both moaned each others names as Derek collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air, he looked over at her and smiled and said,  
"that was amazing Mrs. Morgan". She grinned and said "that it was Mr. Morgan", she then laid her head down on his chest and as she ran her hand across his chest she said, "is this real, are we married"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it's real and we are definitley married".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "today was so perfect I just", he said, "you just what"?, she said, "I just hope that when we go back home in a few days that it isn't ruined by Savannah". Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "Savannah isn't worth talking about, especially right now" she couldn't help but grin as she felt his erection on her leg.

He said, "tonight and for the rest of this trip how about we only think about us and our family"?, she said, "well I" and he sileneced her by one again thrusting himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I love the way you got your point across", Derek laughed and said, "and I plan on making my point over and over and over again".

Meanwhile back home Savannah snuck into the beach house Derek and Penelope were calling home, walking around in the living room she said, "this should have been my house with Derek not that tramps". She walked through every room in amazement about how much time was put into everything, she couldn't help but wonder if she would have talked to Derek instead of pushing him away and leaving if this would have been their house.

She looked up on the wall at all of the pictures, she saw pictures of Derek and his mom and sisters, pictures of Derek and Penelope, pictures of Derek and his precious team and she shook her head in annoyance. She took one picture down of Derek and Penelope and said, "if I can't have him then nobody will", she then put the picture back up on the wall and walked out the front door leaving it wide open.

As she climbed into her car she said, "enjoy your time together while you can because soon it will be me in his home and his bed and not you Penelope", she was then all smiles as she pulled away from the curb. As she headed back toward her hotel she wondered just where everybody had gone, it wasn't just Derek and Penelope it was the entire team.

She tapped the steering wheel and said, "maybe they are somewhere making wedding plans, she laughed and said, "well it will be a cold day in hell when I allow Derek and Penelope to get married, a cold day in hell".


	28. Chapter 28

Family-Ch 28

The rest of the week flew by as the happy couple spent their days with their family and their nights alone making love, they would collapse from exhaustion around  
dawn and nap for a few hours before enjoying time with their friends. Penelope woke up to a huge smile on her husbands face, she touched his cheek and said, "what  
are you smiling about"?, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "you two".

She put her hand on top of his and said, "we love you", he laughed and said, "and I love both of you soooo much", she stretched and said, "I kinda dread going back  
home today". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "me to butttttt we have a lot of work to do by christening every room of our house before we head  
back to work".

Penelope said, "don't you ever get enough"?, he ran his finger down her thigh and said, "baby we have over 10 years to make up for soooooo nope I'm never gonna get  
enough of you". He raised the covers up and said, "since it's almost time to get dressed how about a little fun"? and just when she was about to accept his offer  
they were pulled apart by someone knocking on the door to the pool house.

Derek said, "who is it"?, Penelope chuckled when she heard Henry say, "it's me unca Dewek", they quickly put some clothes on before Derek said, "come on in little  
man". The door opened and Henry said, "momma wanted me to tell you dat it's time for food", Derek picked him up and tossed him on the bed and started tickling him  
and said, "ohhhhh she did huh"?, he laughed and giggled and said, "yesssssss".

Jack ran into the room and said, "dog pile on uncle Derek" and jumped onto his back, Penelope said, "let's get himmmm" and they all piled up on top of Derek causing  
him to say "I give, I give". Penelope looked at the boys and said, "thanks for the help boys", they hugged her and said, "you're welcome" before jumping off the bed  
and heading toward the door.

Derek laughed and said, "well I guess we better head over to the house and eat I'm starving", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "me to, it seems that I've  
worked up quite an apetite lastnight". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "and this morning", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "yes and definitley from  
this morning".

Fran looked up when the newlyweds walked into the room, Dave said, "wellllll we were starting to get worried about you two", Derek said, "what can I say this one is  
an animal". Penelope said, "meeeee, it was you that was trying to" and JJ said, "TMI and there are children here", Derek winked at his wife and said, "to be continued  
later sweetness", she giggled and said, "count on it" as they joined the others at the table.

While they were eating breakfast Hotch said, "while we've been here your beach house has had a visitor several times", Penelope said, "Savannah"?, he nodded his head  
yes as he took a sip of coffee. Derek said, "man is she ever gonna give up"?, Dave said, "not likely, it's like she's having a fatal attraction to you", Derek said,  
"I guess it's a good thing that we left Clooney at your place with Mudgie", Dave nodded his head in agreement.

Reid said, "but don't worry when we get back we'll all help get the locks and alarm system changed", Derek took a bite of egg and said, "thanks guys we really do  
appreciate it". Emily said, "soooooo how are the pregnancy hormones treatin ya PG"?, she said, "pregnancy hormones"?, JJ said, "yes those hormones will make you  
contantly".

Derek said, "really now"?, Hotch and Reid in unison said, "yepppppp", Derek said, "I'll be looking forward to that", Hotch laughed and said, "the stories that I could  
tell you". Reid said, "me to butttttt with Jack and Henry here I think that I'll keep them to myself", JJ winked at Reid and said, "that's a good idea Spence", he  
grinned at her and said, "definitley" as he took another sip of coffee.

After breakfast and clean up was over everybody packed their bags and loaded them into their cars, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I promise that  
no matter what I have to do I will keep you and our little miracle safe". She kissed his lips and said, "I know handsome, I know", he slid his hand down to her now  
growing bump and said, "you two are my world and nobody is gonna take either of you away from me".

Dave sighed and said, "alright are we ready, do we have everything"?, everybody said, "yeppppp" in unison as they started their cars, Penelope took one final look  
at the place that had brought her so many happy memories. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you sweetness", she winked at him and said, "and I love  
you to".

As they turned onto the main road Derek couldn't help but wonder what Savannah had in store for them


	29. Chapter 29

Family-Ch 29

When they all got home the team headed over to the beach house and spent the next several hours changing locks on the windows and doors along with changing the alarm on the house. Penelope sighed as she gently rubbed her stomach, she needed to keep her child safe and as she looked up at her husband, she grinned and thought my husband I'll never get tired of that".

Derek walked over and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed and said, "just worried I guess", he put his hand on top of hers and said, "she isn't going to hurt you or our child, no matter what I have to do the two of you will be safe". She touched his cheek and said, "I love you my sexy sexy husband",  
he grinned and said, "and I love you my goddess of a wife" as he claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart to Henry and Jack saying, "ewwwwwwwwww", Penelope laughed and said, "trust me that isn't ewwwww", both boys laughed as they wrapped their little arms around Derek and Penelopes legs. Derek said, "can you two go me a favor"?, they both nodded their heads and said, "yeahhhhhhh" in unison", he leaned down and whispered something into their ears.

They smiled and gave him two thumbs up and ran out of the room, Penelope said, "what did you ask them to do"?, he said, "just wait a minute and you'll see", she then waited and watched for them to come back into the room. Her mouth flew open when she saw the boys leading the girls who were carrying a tray carrying popcorn, chips,  
soda and of course her favorite twizzlers.

She laughed and said, "yayyyyyyyy movie night", Hotch said, "we figured that tonight would be a good night for this", she said, "I totally agree with you there ohhh bossman of mine". Hotch laughed and said, "so who's turn is it to pick the movies"?, Emily said, "PGs I think", JJ nodded her head and said, "yep because Morgan got to pick last time".

Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "alright the first movie issssssss the one with the minions", Jack and Henry said, "yayyyyyyyy we love that one", she winked at Derek and said, "they'll be out before the movie is half over and they love it so much". Derek smiled and said, "the minions it is then sweetness" as he got up and put the movie into the DVD player.

Just like Penelope said about half way through the movie both boys drifted off and Hotch and Reid carried them upstairs and laid them down, Derek smiled and said, "they are so cute". Penelope said, "just think soon we will have a little one like that", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I can hardly wait", she grinned and said, "me either.

JJ said, "are we going to keep watching the minions are can we watch the new Channing Tatum movie"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh yeah put it on, put it on", Derek cleared his throat and said, "do I have some competition for my woman"?, she laughed and said, "nope, I'm yours, now and forever". Derek winked at her as he put the new movie into the player and pushed play on the remote.

As the movie started playing all of the couples snuggled up and started enjoying the movie and by the time it was over they were all making out like a bunch of teenagers on prom night. Dave said, "wellll I think we're gonna head home, have a good night and we'll be back in the morning", Penelope waved and said, "have a good night and be careful".

Hotch took his wife by the hand and said, "come on woman and let me tuck you in", JJ took Reid by the hand and leaned in and whispered something into his ear, he grinned and said, "ohhhh that sounds promising". Derek said, "pick any room you want guys and have fun", the couples laughed as they all disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "hmmmm whatever will we do to pass the time"?, he stood up and turned the movie off and ejected it and put it in its case and then held his hand out to her. She slid her hand in his and said, "where are we going"?, he said, "I'm gonna tuck you in", she laughed and said, "tuck me in big boy, tuck me in" and they headed to a bedroom out from the kitchen.

When they stumbled into the bedroom Derek said, "clothes off", she saluted him and said, "sir yes sir", he laughed and said, "you are so beautiful and I am so so glad that you're mine". It didn't take long before their clothes were all laying on the floor, the room was then filled with their soft moans and groans as they then started christening the guest bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

Family-Ch 30

The next few days flew by and soon the honeymooners were getting ready to head out the door for work, Derek said, "are you sure that you're ready for this because we can get you some more time off". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I'm fine, we're fine" as she put her hand on her stomach and she said, "your mom has been checking my blood pressure and she said that it's doing great, so yes I'm ready to get back to my lair".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "alright my loving wife let's get you to your lair, shall we"?, she giggled and said, "yes we shall", as they walked out the door Derek set the alarm and made sure that the cameras were working just in case they had more visitors. The ride to the BAU was spent with them laughing and soon they were stepping off the elevators.

Reid looked up and said, "welcome back Garcia, or Morgan"?, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "you can still call me Garcia if you want to my little genius". He laughed and said, "how are you feeling today, are you alright"?, she said, "I'm great, we're great", he said, "good, I'm glad that you are both doing good now".

Hotch walked out of his office and said, "welcome back Garcia", she said, "thank you sir", he said, "are you sure that you're ready for this"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I'm sure sir". Derek said, "if something changes and you need to go pl", she said, "I promise that I will let one of you know", Hotch sighed and said, "alright but I'm holding you to that".

She laughed and said, "I love you guys to", they all smiled and Emily said, "so PG how about a girls lunch today"?, she said, "ohhhh I like it", JJ walked over and said, "you like what Garcie"?, she said, "a girls lunch with you, me and Em". JJ said, "ohhhh that sounds fun, can we try that new place right up the street"?, Emily said, "ahhhh yes, the one with the chocolate bon bons".

Penelope said, "count me in for that", Derek shook his head and said, "come on woman and let's get you back to your lair", they intertwined fingers as they started making their way down the hall toward her office. Reid said, "I'm glad that she's back, this place isn't the same without her", Hotch said, "I couldn't agree more Reid, I couldn't agree more".

The morning passed by quick and soon JJ and Emily were knocking on Penelopes door, she said, "come in", they pushed the door open and Penelope said, "what's up"?,  
JJ said, "it's bon bon time". Penelope laughed and said, "ahhhhh yes", she stood up and grabbed he things and the three friends headed out of ther office and toward the elevator.

As they stepped onto the elevator Emily said, "the boys are all heading to the mexican place on 3rd and Cline", Penelope said, "that sounds good to", JJ laughed and said, "I remember those cravings". Penelope said, "is it to early for me to start cravings"?, both girls in unison said, "NOOOOOOOO", as the doors opened and they stepped off they were all laughing.

They decided that since it was only up the street that they would walk, they were so caught in in their conversation that they didn't notice Savannah watching them from across the street. They walked into the restuaraunt and were instantly led to a booth in the corner, they looked at the menus and after placing their orders were sitting there laughing and talking when someone stopped beside their table.

Penelope looked up and said, "Savannah, what are you doing here"?, she said, "I have to eat to Penelope", she said, "we have a restraining order against you", Emily stood up and said, "you need to leave". Savannah put her hands on her sides and said, "I'm not going anywhere", JJ pulled out her cell and said, "we'll see about that".

Savannah said, "I'm not bothering you", she then saw the huge rings on Penelopes finger and said, "wh wh what are those"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "those are my engagement and wedding rings". She said, "y y you're married"?, she smiled and said, "sure am, got married almost 2 weeks ago", Savannah said, "no no no that can't be, you can't be married to Derek, he's mine".

JJ said, "well I guess not because they did get married and had their honeymoon up at Rossis place", Savannah said, "that's my life not yours, you so don't belong with Derek". Penelope laughed and said, "well that's news to him because it was his idea for us to get married", she said, "no it wasn't", Penelope said, "ohhhh but it was".

Penelope started telling Savannah how he proposed and she ran out of the restuaraunt crying, Emily said, "maybe now she'll back off", Penelope said, "I hope so Em,  
I really hope so". As Savannah got into her car she said, "noooooooo that can't be true, they can't be married, he's mine, he's mine", as she pulled away from the curb she said, "he will be mine again, no matter what".


	31. Chapter 31

Family-Ch 31

After the girls ate their lunch they quickly headed back to the BAU they had to fill the men in on what had happened, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "what if she tries to hurt the baby"?, Emily said, "how have the police not been able catch her"?, JJ shrugged and said, "good question Em", as they stepped off the elevator they motioned for the men to meet them in the round table room.

Derek could tell that something was wrong because his baby girl was as white as a sheet, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "what's wrong"?,  
Penelope said, "Savannah". Derek said, "Savannah, what about her"?, Emily said, "she paid us a visit"?, Hotch said, "she what"?, JJ said, "we were waiting on our food to come and poof there she was".

Dave said, "did you call the police"?, JJ said, "before we could she was gone", Derek said, "did she try to hurt Penelope or the baby"?, Emily said, "no but"?, Reid said, "but what"?, JJ said, "she knows that the two of you are married, she saw the rings on Garcies finger". Hotch said, "I'll talk to Strauss and get it approved that Garcia travels with us for the forseeable future".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "good idea man" as he pulled his wife closer, Penelope said, "the baby, what if she hurts the baby", Derek said, "don't worry baby girl because stress isn't good for the baby". Reid said, "Morgans right, you are suppose to stay stress free", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I',  
trying, I'm trying".

Derek put his hand on her tummy and said, "hey in there this is daddy and I need for you to be good for mommy okay", JJ smiled and said, "awwwww", Reid said, "don't worry Garcia we'll catch her". Penelope said, "how did she get so close to me, how are they not finding her"?, Dave said, "I wish we knew kitten", Emily said, "wait what about her security, where were they"?, Derek said, "good question" and pulled his cell out and tried both guards.

After a few tries Dave said, "maybe somethings wrong"?, Derek said, "baby can you ping their phones and see where they are"?, she winked and said, "that shouldn't be a problem but we'll have to go back to my lair". The team minus Hotch made their way toward her lair and when they stepped inside after a few hits on her keyboard she was able to find where her guards were.

Dave said, "how long have they been there"?, she said, "they've been stationery for several hours", Derek said, "Jayje can you and Em stay here and watch her for me so that I can go and check on the guards"?, both girls nodded their heads and said, "yessss" in unison. Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can".

She said, "please be careful", he said, "always goddess, always" and she watched as Derek, Reid and Dave headed out of her office, Penelope looked at the girls and said, "what do you think happened to my guards"?, JJ said, "it's hard to tell, they could be asleep". Penelope said, "or they could be dead couldn't they"?, JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at her.

Penelope said, "what if she killed them, it would be my fault", JJ said, "Garcie nothing that happens here is on you, it's all on Savannah and believe me when I say that she will pay for what she's doing". Penelope sighed and said, "I hope so Jayje, I hope so", as she sat there in front of her computer she couldn't help but to worry for her family as they were out searching for her security detail.

Derek was the first to jump out of the SUV when they arrived on the scene, he had his gun drawn and ready just in case and when he got to the window he said, "they're here". He opened the door and quickly checked for a pulse and said, "they're alive", Hotch said, "Reid get the medics heading this way", Reid pulled his cell off of his side and walked away.

Dave said, "I wonder what happened"?, Derek said, "my money's on they were drugged", Hotch said, "maybe she put it in something they ate or drank", Derek said, "but how did she get this close to them, they know what she looks like"?, Hotch said, "maybe she didn't do it here, maybe they were drugged at the restuaraunt"?, Derek picked up a coffee cup and said, "I'll head to the Java House and see what I can find out".

Hotch said, "Reid, go with Morgan", Reid nodded his head and said, "medics are on the way" as he ran to catch up with Derek, when he climbed into the SUV Derek said, "we've got to stop her before she hurts our family". Reid nodded his head in agreement as they pulled away from the scene, as they disappeared out of sight Derek couldn't help but wonder what else Savannah might try to hurt is baby girl and their unborn child.


	32. Chapter 32

Family-Ch 32

A few mintes later Derek and Reid pulled into the parking lot of the Java House and they walked inside, the woman behind the counter smiled and said, "how can I help you two today"?, both men flashed their badges and then Derek pulled up a picture of Savannah and said, "have you seen this woman"?, she looked at the picture and said, "as a matter of fact yes, she was here earlier today".

Reid said, "around what time would you say"?, she said, "hmmm let me see, it's been busy here all day", Derek said, "please try, this is very important", the woman said, "she was here about 11:00 this morning". Reid pulled up a picture of the two security guards and said, "what about them"?, she said, "yeah, yeah, they were here at the same time".

Derek and Reid looked at each other and then Derek said, "so she caught them distracted and slipped something into their drink", Reid looked at the young woman and said, "do you have survelience cameras in here"?, she nodded her head and said, "we sure do". Reid said, "we need to see todays footage, especially fromt the time that these 3 were here".

The woman motioned for them to come around the counter, she then walked them to the security office and said, "Chad please show these 2 agents todays footage, especially from around 10:30". Chad nodded his head and said, "sure thing" and then started working to pull up the desired footage, the two agents stood there watching as they saw Savannah walk in about 10:33 and then the guards at 10:59".

Reid said, "can you stop it rightttttttt there", the footage stopped and they could planely saw Savannah putting something into both cups of coffee, Derek said, "we've got her". Reid said, "now fast forward it until she leaves", they watched as Savananh stayed another 15 minutes before getting up from the counter and exiting from the building.

Derek said, "can you make us a copy of that"?, he said, "yeah, give me just a few minutes", while Chad was busy making the copy Derek said, "we need to make sure that we find her before she hurts Penelope or the baby". Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "that's a good idea, maybe for the near future you should go into one of the safe houses".

Derek said, "I don't know pretty boy", Reid said, "we need to make sure that Garcia and my niece or nephew is safe don't we"?, he smiled and said, "that we do Reid,  
that we do". Chad took out the tape and handed it to Reid and said, "there you go", Derek and Reid said, "thank you" in unison as they turned around and headed out of the building.

JJ looked at Penelope and said "would you like some tea or something to eat"?, she said, "tea and crackers please", Emily said, "morning sickness huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "unfortunately yes". JJ said, "I'll be right back" and Emily said, "so PG how are those pregnancy hormones treating you"?, she blushed a little and said, "they are something aren't they"?, Emily laughed and said, "just wait until you are craving his touch alllllllll the time".

Penelope said, "I'm getting there Em, I'm getting there" causing both women to laugh", JJ walked back into the room carrying a cup of tea and a block of saltine crackers for her friend. After a few sips of tean and a few crackers her stomach was feeling better, she smiled and said, "thanks girlies, that's a big help", JJ was getting ready to say something and her cell started to beep.

she took it off he side and said, "it's Spence", she put the phone on speaker and said, "what's up Spence"?, he said, "we have video proof that she drugged the agents earlier today". Penelope said, "so they are alright"?, Derek said, "they're fine sweetness, just fine", she blew out a deep breath and said, "that's great news",  
he said, "we'll be there in a few minutes and then me and you need to talk gorgeous".

She said, "now handsome you know that I'm better at show than tell", he laughed and said, "that you are wife of mine, that you are", after the call ended JJ said,  
"don't worry Garcie we're going to keep you safe, keep you both safe". Penelope sighed and nodded her head yes as she took another sip of tea and started eating on another cracker.


	33. Chapter 33

Family-Ch 33

When Derek walked into the room JJ and Emily walked out and closed the door behind them, Penelope threw her arms around him and said, "please tell me that this is going to be over soon". He kissed the top of her head and said, "it will sweetness and then we can focus on our new lives together and our little one here" he then gently rubbed her stomach earning a smile from her.

Derek led her over to her seat and then pulled one up in front of her and said, "Penelope until we can get this Savannah situation handled we need to move somewhere safe, somewhere she doesn't know about". She said, "what about the beach house"?, he said, "it might not be safe enough right now", she sadi ,"but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I will do anything it takes to keep the two of you safe".

She nodded her head and said, "so will I" as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "what about work"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we'll have to talk to Hotch about that one". They looked at the door when someone knocked, Penelope said, "come in", the door slowly opened and Hotch stepped inside.

He sat across from the couple and said, "I've talked to Strauss and she's approved protection and for you two to live in a safe house", Derek shook his head and said,  
"I still can't believe that Savannah turned out to be this way". Hotch said, "me either but until she's captured and this is over you two will be taken care of and safe".

Penelope said, "thanks bossman", Derek said, "what about Penelope working"?, he said, "we can put you in one of the homes and get things set up so that she can help when we need her". Derek said, "I can't believe that we are putting our lives on hold and going into hiding because of an ex", Hotch put his hand on Dereks and said, "the sooner we catch her the better" and then he got up and headed toward the door.

Before he opened the door he said, "we'll be moving the two of you in a few minutes", they both nodded their heads yes in agreement and watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Penelope rested her forehead against his and said, "I'm sorry", he said, "for what baby, none of this is your fault", she said, "if we hadn't got together that night then none of this would have happened".

He said, "do you regret what happened between us"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "not one minute", he said, "do you love me"?, she smiled and said, "with all my heart". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't regret one second that has happened between us, not that night, not the baby, not the wedding and certainly not the honeymoon".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "so now what"?, he said, "so now we grab our things and head to our new house", she sighed as she stood up and put her hand in his as they walked to the door. When they opened the door they saw the smiling faces of their team standing there in front of them, Hotch said, "are you two ready to go"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as they all headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall.

Savannah was all smiles as she paced back and forth across the room, she had managed to fool them, she had fooled them all, she drugged those security guards and she had been in their home and she could do so again, anytime she wanted to. She sat on the side of the bed and pulled up pictures on her phone and said, "Derek it didn't have to be this way".

She sighed as she rubbed her finger over his face and said, "we're perfect together, that baby growing inside that tramp should have been ours, we should have been happily married but noooooo one night ruined that forever". She looked down at her watch and said, "the newlyweds should still be at work for a few more hours so I have time to pick up a few things".

She donned her wig and dark glasses as she then made her way outside to her newly acquired car, she got behind the wheel and said, "soon Derek, soon all of my dreams are going to be coming true, all I have to do is get rid of your precious, precious baby girl first".


	34. Chapter 34

Family-Ch 34

Tne next few months passed by rather quickly with Derek and Peneope in hiding, Derek however loved spending so much time with his baby girl, she was now almost 7 months pregant and in her opinion was as big as a house. Derek was on constant watch as they still hadn't found Savannah but on the other hand as far as he knew she hadn't found them either.

The team stayed in contact several times a day but that didn't stop Penelope from missing her favorite team of superheroes, Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I know that look". She turned around in his arms and said, "I miss everybody hotstuff, I miss Jackers, Henry,  
Jayje, I miss them all".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I miss them to but soon we will be free to do whatever we want, whenever we want", she smiled and said, "I can't wait for that to happen, it's not that I don't like it here it's just". Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "I completely understand, you want to be back at our place sweetness, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "right".

Penelope laid her head down on his chest and said, "it isn't long until we will be welcoming our little one here into the world", he put his hand on hers and said, "I can hardly wait". She slid her hand down on his and said, neither can I", he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you sorry that we decided to wait until the baby was born to learn the sex"?, she shook her head and said, "not at all handsome, not at all".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you know that I love you right"?, he brought he hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "yuppppp", she winked at him and said, "do you know what I want right now"?, he laughed and said, "some of that double mushroom and onion pizza that was left"?, she clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhh you do know me don't you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "why don't you go and sit down and I'll warm it up and bring us something to drink".

She winked at him and said, "I love you and yo will always be my favorite husband", he said, "woman I better be your only husband", she laughed as he turned around and headed into the kitchen. She walked over and sat down on the couch and picked up the remote and turned the tv on, she was just getting into one of her favorite movies when Derek walked into the room with the tray filled with food.

He joined her on the couch and said, "now let's get some food into you", Penelope giggled and said, "yes food good, food very good", Derek laughed as he handed her a plate. She took a bite and said, "ohhhhh this is still amazing", Derek said, "just as you don't say that it's better than sex", she said, "sex with a normal person maybe but not sex with my chocolate adonis".

Derek kissed he lips gently and said, "that's my girl", she winked at him and continued eating, Derek took a sip of his tea and said, "you're so beautiful, you are practically glowing". Penelope said, "I'm so happy, so so happy", Derek took a deep breath and said, "hopefully soon we will be out of here and heading back to our place where I will of course spoil you rotten".

Penelope laughed and said, "you're doing that here", he said, "welllllll you're 7 months pregnant with our first child and", she said, "first, did you say first"?,  
he nodded his head and said, "I did and I'm hoping that maybe sometime in the future that maybe we can have more". She smiled and said, "I'd have a house filled with our children but are you sure that's what you wa" and he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "you should bottle those kisses of yours", he said, "hmmmm that's a good idea I wonder who would buy them", she put he hand inside his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his chest and said, "nobody gets your kisses but me mister". He held up his hands in surrender and said, "hey you're the one that said I should bottle them up".

She giggled and said, "how about you just give them all to me"?, he said, "hmmmmm that is very tempting", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and they pulled apart and she laid her pizza on the table and them pulled him back to her. They were really getting into the kisses when someone knocked on the door, he pulled away and said, "to be continued".

She winked and said, "count on it cowboy", he got up and started walking across the room and she said, "speaking of cowboys", he said, "no baby girl you are not getting me into any chaps". He opened the door and saw the smiling face of Hotch who said, "I've got news", Derek stepped aside and said, "come in", Hotch walked into the living room and said, "we've found Savannah".


	35. Chapter 35

Family-Ch 35

Derek said, "so she's under arrest"?, Hotch said, "no", Penelope said, "but you said that", he said, "she was seen on survelience camera at the airport a few hours ago". Derek said, "why weren't we notified that she was there"?, Hotch said, "she was in disguise and they weren't able to determine that it was her until after it was to late".

Penelope said, "where did she go"?, Hotch said, "according to the ticket somewhere that doesn't have extradition with anybody", Derek said, "you can't be serious here"?, Hotch said, "I am but the good thing is that you can go home now". Penelope stood up and said, "oh my god he's right handsome, we can go back home to our beach house".

Derek smiled and said, "are you sure it's safe"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is and we will still have guards outside your house and you will be constantly monitored just to make sure". Derek said, "are you ready to get out of here baby girl"?, she smiled and put her hand in his and said, "more than ready handsome, more than ready".

Hotch said, "I'm here to take you two home", Penelope said, "we'll just go grab our things and we'll be ready in a few minutes", he nodded his head as he watched the happy couple heading up the stairs. He blew out a deep breath wondering if that was indeed the last time they will have to see or hear from Savannah, he hoped it was but with her it was hard to tell.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walked down the stairs with their bags and Derek said, "we're ready", Penelope said, "it's gonna feel so good to be able to sleep in our own bed". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "me to sweetness, me to", Hotch shook his head and said, "Fran is at your place right now fixing a huge family dinner".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh will Jackers and Henry be there to"?, Hotch laughed and said, "of course they will, they've really missed their aunt Penelope", she said, "and I've missed them to, I've missed all of you so much". Hotch kissed her cheek and said, "well the feeling is mutual, we've all missed you so much Garcia,  
things aren't the same without you".

As they headed out the door they turned around and took one another glance at the place that had been their home for several months, Derek then wrapped his arm over Penelopes shoulder and sighed happily as they headed down the stairs with Hotch right beind them. The ride back to the beach house was spent with everybody laughing and talking and before they knew it they were pulling up in front of their home.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I'm so happy that we're home", he slid out of the SUV and held his hand out for his beautiful wife and she instantly slid her hand in his as she got out. Hotch said, "I hope that the two of you are ready to get back to the BAU becauseeeee you can come back tomorrow", Penelope smiled and said, "I never thought I'd say this but I actually missed the BAU offices" causing both Derek and Hotch to laugh.

When they got to the porch the door flew open and they gasped in surprise when everybody squealed, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEE", they walked inside and put their things down and started hugging everybody. Fran hugged Penelope and said, "ohhhhh look at you honey", Penelope said, "yeah I'm as big as a house", Derek said, "you're beautiful sweetie and don't you forget it".

Reid hugged Penelope and said, "ohhhhh I've missed you Garcia", Derek said, "hey what about me"?, Reid said, "yeah yeah I missed you to", Derek laughed and pulled him into his arms and said, "I've missed you to pretty boy". The celebration continued as they moved into the dining room and in front of them on the huge table were Derek and Penelopes favorite foods.

Penelope rubbed he hands together and said, "ohhhhh boy", Derek laughed as he pulled her chair out so that she could sit down, Dave said, "kitten you're radiant, you are so beautiful that you're glowing". Fran said, "and soon my grandbaby will be here", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "it feels like he or she will be here anytime".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine angel fish, it's just that your child is very active tonight", Henry put his hand on her stomach and said, "her happy to be home aunt P"?, Penelope kissed the top of his head and said, "she sure is", Fran said, "she, did you find out something about the sex of the baby"?, she shook her head and said, "no but your son is thinking that this is going to be a little girl".

Derek said, "you just wait and see this little one is going to be a girl", Penelope giggled and said, "we'll see hotstuff, we'll see", they then continued eating their food as they got caught up on what they had missed over the past few months. Meanwhile across town Savannah smiled as she dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings she heard, "hello".

She laughed and said, "how was the trip"?, the voice on the other end said, "amazing cuz, how is everything there"?, Savannah laughed and said, "they don't suspect a thing and when they least expect it I'm gonna make my move and get my man back".


	36. Chapter 36

Family-Ch 36

The next few days passed by and everybody started lightening up a little, they were letting their defenses down after learning that Savannah had reportedly left town thus leaving them in peace. Penelope smiled as she looked down at her sleeping husband, she leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll meet you at work my love".

His eyes flew open and he said, "meet me there, where are you goin"?, she said, "I need to go to the bank", he said, "give me a few minutes and I'll go with you baby girl". She said, "it's okay sugar, it will just take me a few minutes so just take your time and get dressed and I'll see you at work in a little while", he said,  
"are you sure"?, she kissed his lips passionately and then said, "positive".

Derek threw the covers back and stood up, Penelope said, "handsome if you want to get out of this house without me having my way with you then I suggest that you get dressed and fast". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you wouldn't hear me complain sweetness, not one bit" as he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with his.

She reluctantly pulled away and said, "not that I don't want to spend the next ohhhhhh several years doing this but", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I know,  
I know you need to go". She ran her finger up his chest and said, "sadly yes", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "please be careful", she said, "always my love, always" and then he watched as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He walked over to the window and watched as she climbed in behind the wheel of her car, she waved up at him and blew him a kiss as she pulled away from the curb and headed up the street. Derek laughed and said, "that woman is going to be the death of me, ohhhhhh but what a way to go" as he headed over to his closet and pulled out an outfit and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for work.

It wasn't long before Penelope was pulling up out front of the bank, she got out and closed her door and made her way inside, once she stepped through the door she saw that every line was packed and backed up to the wall. She walked over and got in one of the lines and said, "hopefully I won't be here to long, a few minutes soon turned into an hour and then she smiled as she saw herself getting closer and closer to the front of the line.

She was looking at her cell when she heard the voice of Savannah whispering, "did you miss me baby girl", she closed her eyes and said, "she can't be here, this isn't happening". Savannah giggled and said, "I knew that if you all thought I was gone that you would let your defenses down and sure enough ya did", Penelope said, "what do you want Savannah"?, she said, "seriously, are you seriously asking me that, I want Derek".

Penelope turned to face her and said, "that ain't gonna happen, Derek's my husband and the father of my unborn child so you need to back off", she put her hands on her hips and said, "we both know that you are wayyyyyy out of your league here". Penelope said, "what does that mean, out of my league, is that anything like you being off your rocker"?, Savannah said, "funny Penelope, funny".

Savannah then said, "just look at you and then look at me, what man wouldn't want this over that" as she gestured between their bodies, Penelope said, "Derek has told you over and over that he doesn't want you". Savannah grinned and said, "but he didn't mean it, we're perfect together, we were meant to be together and that baby growing inside you is suppose to be mine and Dereks not yours and Dereks".

Penelope swatted Savannahs hand away from her stomach and said, "don't you touch me", she said, "don't get so tempermental Penelope, I was just curious", Penelope said, "if you don't leave me alone I'm going to get security over here and have you escorted out". Savannah said, "I'd like to see you try", Penelope raised her hand to motion to the guard when Savannah pulled her arm back down".

The man behind Savannah said, "lady you need to leave her alone", Savannah said, "shut up and butt out, this has nothing to do with you", the man said, "I can't stand here and let you bother this nice lady". Savannah then pushed the man and said, "when I want your opinion I'll ask for it", the man said, "lady you don't know who you're messing with here".

Savannah laughed and said, "well it looks like I'm messing with another loser like her", Penelope said, "Savannah I" and then the sound of several men cocking guns filled the air along with one of them screaming, "THIS IS A HOLD UP NOBODY MOVE".


	37. Chapter 37

Family-Ch 37

Penelope put her hand protectively on her stomach as the men walked to the front of the bank, two of them kept their guns aimed at the crowd of people while 3 others jumped the counter and continued to remove the money from the drawers. One man said, "alright, which one of you is the manager"?, one hand went up and a man said, "I am".

He motioned for the man to walk over to him, he said, "I need you to open the vault", he nodded his head and said, "y y yes sir", Penelope then watched as the two men disappeared around the corner. She slowly and quietly sent a text to Derek letting him know what was going on, she closed her eyes and said to herself, "please hurry hotstuff, please hurry".

Derek was climbing into his truck when his cell started beeping, he pulled it off his belt and the smile that he was wearing quickly fell when he realized his wife and child were in danger. He then wasted no time in calling Hotch, after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "we've got a problem", Hotch said, "what kind of problem"?, Derek said, "Penelope sent me a text saying that the bank was being robbed".

Hotch said, "the one on Ames and Dickerson"?, Derek said, "yep, I'm a few minutes from there now, I'll meet you guys" and before the call ended Derek said, "and Hotch please hurry". Hotch quickly got the team together and they headed out, while they were riding down on the elevator Hotch notified the local police and told them not to go in with lights and sirens because he didn't want the robbers to know that they are on their way.

Meanwhile inside the bank Savannah said, "this is all your fauult", Penelope said, "shut up Savannah", Savannah said, "don't you tell me to shut up", the men with the guns walked closer and one said, "how about I tell you to shut up"?, she held up her hands and said, "I'm sure that there is something else that the two or even three of us could be doing, isnt' there"?, the man smiled at her and said, "now your talkin, what did you have in mind"?, she licked her lips and said, "just shoot the husband stealing slut and I'm all yours".

The men looked at each other and one said, "sorry darlin but we don't kill women", Savannah said, "are you serious, I'm offering my body to the two of you and all I ask in return is that you kill her first and you're saying no". One man said, "she's pregnant", Savannah said, "so", Penelope then covered her stomach and started stepping away from Savannah".

One of the men walked closer to her and said, "listen slut, WE DON'T KILL WOMEN", Savannah said, "how about I sweeten the pot a little"?, one of the men said, "sweeten it how"?, she said, "how about 100,000 dollars and me, will that change your mind"?, the men looked at each other and then her and said in unison, "NOPE" and then they turned and walked back to their positions.

Penelope smiled and Savannah walked over and slapped her across the face and said, "shut up slut", Penelope then preceeded to slap her back and said, "don't you touch me Savannah". Savannah rubbed her cheek and said, "how dare you", the men walked closer and one said, "shut up", Savannah said, "you shut up", the man aimed his gun at her head and said, "listen honey, you might be a good piece of ass but run your mouth on me again and you'll pay for it".

Derek pulled up down the street from the bank and made his way up and peeped in the window and saw Penelope standing there with her hands on her stomach as she looked at Savannah. Derek said, "Savannah, how is she here, she left town", he was pulled back to reality by hearing the team pulling in, he turned around and headed back to join them.

Hotch said, "what did you see"?, Derek said, "2 men in the back of the bank, 2 at the front and I don't think that's all of them either", Emily said, "what aren't you telling us"?, he said, "Savannahs in there to". Dave said, "how is she here, she is out of the country", Derek said, "not anymore because she's in there with Penelope right now".

JJ said, "so what do you want to do Hotch"?, he leaned in and said, "this is what we're going to do"


	38. Chapter 38

Family-Ch 38

One of the men brought a chair over and said, "why don't you sit down, you look tired", she smiled and said, "thank you" as she sat down, Savannah said, "what about me"?, the man laughed and said, "what about you"?, she said, "I'm tired to". The man walked over and put the gun to her head and said, "so"?, she said, "I'd like a chair to".

The other man said, "yeah, well people in hell want ice water that don't mean they get it", she pointed to Penelope and said, "she gets a chair and I have to stand here on my feet". Another man came from the front of the bank and said, "what's going on here"?, one of the men said, "this one got mad because I got her a chair so that she could sit down".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "if you can't make her be quiet he isn't gonna like it", Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "well boooo hoooo", the man stepped forward and said, "don't make him angry, you won't like him if he's angry". She laughed and said, "what is he the incredible hulk"?, Penelope said, "why don't to shut up"?, Savannah jerked her up out of the chair and said, "why don't you make me"?, one of the robbers said, "why are you being so mean to her"?, Savannah said, "that would be none of your business".

They looked to the back of the bank when the man came out and said, "we're outta here", the men said, "alright we're all gonna head to the vault", Penelope turned around and started toward the back and Savannah pushed her. She said, "don't start Savannah", she said, "shut up Penelope", the man grabbed Savannah by the hair and said, "I've had enough of you and your mouth".

Derek, Reid and JJ made their way to the back of the bank, Hotch had called the security company and had been given the code to the back door so that they could get in without the robbers knowing. Emily, Hotch and Dave were ready to make entry through the front as the rest of the team came through the back door, Dave was waiting to get the sign from Hotch before they made their move.

They made it through the back door with no trouble and started making their way toward the front, Derek went one way, JJ another and Reid headed toward the front of the bank where the hostages were. The closer he got to the front the louder Savannahs voice was becoming, he shook his head hoping that she wouldn't do anything that would be Penelope or any of the others hurt.

Derek was slowly making his way closer to the front, he had to make sure that Penelope was alright, he had to keep Savannah from hurting her or getting her hurt and he would do anything to make sure his family was safe. JJ stopped just short of the front and aimed her gun at one of the robbers, she then whispered, "they aren't trying to hurt the hostages".

Hotch said, "that's good, how many can you see JJ"?, she said, "I see 4 no 5", Dave said, "what about kitten, can you see her"?, she said, "yeah I see her and she's fine, repeat she's fine". Savannah winced in pain and said, "alright, alright", he said, "you are getting 1 more chance and then no more mister nice guy", shJe said,  
"please let me go and I'll be nice".

Penelope turned and started walking to the back of the bank and when the man let her go she charged at Penelope knocking her down on the ground, the leader said, "what's wrong with you, are you crazy"? as they watched as Savannah and Penelope started rolling around on the ground. Derek heard the commotion and said "what's going on Jayje"?, she said, "well Savannah knocked Penelope down and now they are fighting on the floor".

Derek said, "we've got to stop this, she's over 7 months pregnant Hotch", Reid said, "wait, wait" and Hotch said, "what's wrong Reid"?, he said, "the men are going over and trying to pull Savannah off of Penelope. Derek said, "is she hurt, is she hurt"?, Reid said, "she looks alright" as he watched the men pulling them apart and helping Penelope up off the floor.

Savannah charged again but was stopped by one of the men, she started wrestling with him over his gun, she smiled as she aimed the gun Penelopes way, Reid said, "get ready to make entry". As the agents outside got ready to make their way inside Savannahs finger squeezed the trigger and as the team pushed through the door the air was filled with the sound of a gunshot.


	39. Chapter 39

Family-Ch 39

Derek ran into the room screaming, "FBI FREEZEEE", hands went up as they all surrounded the robbers, one of them said, "we didn't do it, we didn't hurt her" pointing to Penelope laying on the floor. Derek and Reid ran over and Reid said, "where are you hit Garcia"?, she said, "I think just a graze my little genius", Derek said,  
"medics, we need medics in here now".

Emily ran over to the other body that was laying in the floor and checked for a pulse and looked up at Hotch and shook her head and said, "she's gone", Derek then glanced over and saw the dead body of Savannah laying in the middle of the room. Medics ran over and quickly started checking Penelope, one medic said, "yeah this is just a graze but we need to get it cleaned and bandaged".

As they were working on Penelope she was hit with a pain in her stomach that rotated all the way around to her back, Derek said, "what's wrong sweetness"?, she said,  
"it was a sharp pain". The medic said, "where exactly is your pain"?, she said, "it goes from here all the way around to my back", the other medic said, "how far along are you mam"?, she said, "a little over 7 months, why"?, the medics looked at each other and then looked at her and finally one of them said, "mam you are going into labor".

She shook her head and said, "no no it can't be that it's to early" and then she was hit with another pain, the medic said, "was it in the same area as the other one"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah". The other medic said, "I'll go get the gurney and then we can take her and get her checked out", when the medic walked away Derek said, "did you hear that sweetness, we are going to be holding our baby".

She squeezed his hand and said, "please stay with me", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm not going anywhere", Reid said, "I bet when you were knocked to the ground that brought this on". Penelope said, "you don't think she hurt the baby do you"?, he said, "no I don't", he put his hand on her stomach and smiled as the baby kicked against it.

The medic rolled the gurney in and said, "alright we need to get you loaded and headed to the ER now", she nodded her head yes and as they helped her up she gasped in surprise as a puddle of warm liquid flooded the floor at her feet. She said, "is that"?, Reid said, "your water just broke, you're in labor", the medic said, "we need to get you loaded now".

Derek said, "how far away is the hospital"?, the medic said, "less than a mile", as they wheeled her by the team Hotch said, "we'll be there as soon as we can", Reid kissed her cheek and smiled before they put her in the back and pulled away from the curb. Dave looked down at Savannah and then up at his friends and said, "well she can't hurt kitten or the baby anymore".

JJ shook her head and said, "no she can't", Emily said, "is it bad that I'm glad she's not a problem anymore"?, everybody shook their heads and said, "nooooooo" in unison as the ME walked over and started to load Savannahs body up to take away. Meanwhile in the ambulance Penelope had been hit with several hard contractions as they made their way to the hospital.

The medic looked under the cover and said, "you are about 7 centimeters", Penelope said, "is the baby ok, is the baby ok"?, he said, "he or she is just fine" and he pointed to the monitor and they watched as the heartbeat flashed on the screen. As they pulled into the entrance to the ER her doctor ran out and said, "how are you doing Penelope"?, she said, "nervous but good".

Derek watched as she was unloaded from the ambulance and raced her inside, Penelope held out her hand and said, "Derek" as they disappeared into a room with him on their heels. He walked over and intertwined their fingers as the doctor said, "are you ready Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready", the doctor said, "you are fully dialated so on your next contraction I need you to push".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, " I love you", she said, "I love you to" and it wasn't long before she was hit with a hard contraction thus starting the entrance of the newest addition to their family.


	40. Chapter 40

Family-Ch 40

After a few minutes an exhausted Penelope fell against her pillow as Derek wiped her forehead, the doctor said, "you're doing great Penelope, just great", she looked up at her husband as he said, "I'm so proud of you baby girl". She blew out a deep breath and said, "here comes another one, he comes another one" and at the end of the next push the sound of a babies cry filled the air.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "do you hear that"?, he kissed her forehead and said, "I do sweetness, I do", the doctor said, "let me get you cleaned up a little and then I will hand you over to your mommy". She cut the cord and then handed the baby to Penelope and said, "congratulations you two, you have a beautiful daughter".

Derek said, "I told you, I told you", she looked down at the bundle in her arms and said, "that you did", Derek kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "hey there princess I'm your daddy and this beautiful and exhausted woman is your mommy". Penelope said, "is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she seems fine but we need to take her and get her checked out and weighed and measured but when you go to your room the nurse will bring her in".

Penelope reluctantly handed her daughter over but not before saying, "mommy loves you", Derek and Penelope watched as the nurse carried their daughter out of the huge room. Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "we need to decide something", Penelope said, "what'?, he said, "we need a name for our little angel", Penelope said, "I was just thinking of a name and I think I have the perfect one".

Derek said, "and what would that name be"?, she grinned at him and said, "Angela Destiny Morgan", Derek kissed he lips and said, "I love it, she's our little angel and we were destined to be together". Penelope said, "I love you Derek", he brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "and I love you Penelope", the proud parents talked until the doctor said, "alright they will be moving you to your room anytime now".

She looked at Derek and said, "she's going to be in room 300 if you want to let your family know", he said, "thanks doc", she laughed and said, "you are very very welcome and congratulations again, she's beautiful". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'm going to go let everybody know and we'll be up in just a few minutes".

After Derek walked out of the room the doctor said, "I hear you had a rough day"?, she nodded her head and said, "hard day is an understatement doc", the two women then talked as Penelope filled her in on what had happened earlier with Savannah. Meanwhile the team, Fran and the girls were waiting patiently on news of how Penelope and the baby were doing.

Reid looked up and said, "how is Garcia"?, Derek said, "both mother and daughter are doing fine and getting ready to be moved up to room 300", Fran hugged Derek and said, "congratulations baby boy". Sarah and Desi hugged their brother and congratulated him as tears of joy streamed down their cheeks, JJ said, "ohhhh that's great Morgan".

Emily said, "I bet she's beautiful", Derek nodded his head and said, "she's amazing, I can't wait for you guys to see her", Dave said, "what are we waiting on let's go". Derek laughed as he led the happy family toward the elevator, as the doors closed he sighed happily as all thoughts of Savannah and the past few months just melted away.

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "hello beautiful", she gently rubbed her finger down Angelas face and said, "you're perfect, simply perfect", she then looked up at the door when she heard her husbands voice saying, "perfect just like her momma". The family gathered close to the bed and Fran said, "ohhhh she's so beautiful".

She kissed Penelope om the cheek and said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Penelope said, "tired but amazing", Sarah said, "awwwwww she's going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older". Hotch stepped forward and said, "ohhhh it looks like Morgans gonna have to keep the boys away with a club", causing Derek to laugh, Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she smiled and said, "yes please".

Penelope handed the baby ove to her grandma and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Angela Destiny Morgan", Fran kissed the little girls forehead and said, "welcome to the family Angela Destiny Morgan". As the family gathered closer Penelope took a deep breath knowing that from here on out nothing but good and happy things were in store for her and her family.


	41. Chapter 41

Family-Ch 41

Epilogue- 10 Years Later

The team happily headed through the back yard at Dave and Frans for their first family cookout of the year and for Penelope it couldn't come at a better time, she had been looking forward to this since Fran started talking about it the week before. They had planned to have it earlier but Penelope and JJ went into labor on the very day that the cookout was cancelled.

Dave looked around and smiled as he saw his yard filled with his family, Derek walked over and said, "are you alright Dave"?, he said, "I'm terrific, how are kitten and Kaden doin"?, Derek said, "amazing man, they are amazing". Dave said, "where are Reid and JJ"?, he said, "I think I see them pulling up now", Jack who was now 15 years old said, "I'll go help aunt JJ and uncle Reid" before he headed around the side of the house.

Emily grinned down at her 5 month old daughter Olivia and said, "you are so much like your daddy yes you are", Penelope said, "how are you doing Em"?, she said, "doing good but this one was fighting sleep". She looked over at the baby sleeping in the basinette and said, "where are Angela and Anthony"?, she said, "they are in the house helping Fran with the desserts".

Anthony was the 9 year old son that came as a huge surprise, forever loved and the spitting image of his dad with his moms personality, Olivia on the other hand was the spitting image of her momma but acted like her daddy, to much like her daddy according to Emily. Penelope smiled as she saw JJ coming in carrying Connor in her arms with Reid right behind her with the portable crib.

Henry who was now 13 years old was leading his 4 year old sister Amber into the back yard, Penelope said, "today is perfect isn't it"?, JJ put the baby down in the crib and said, "it sure is". Emily said, "awwww did Connor conk out"?, she said, "yep just as we were pulling in at the end of the driveway", JJ looked around and said, "where's Hank"?, Penelope looked over at Derek and laughed when their 4 year old toddled over to his dad.

Hotch looked over at the women who were across the yard and said to the men, "we've had a lot of changes over the past year haven't we"?, Dave said, "that we have and all for the better". Derek said, "I'll second that Dave, I'll second that", Reid said, "do you ever wonder what would have happened if Savannah hadn't left you that night"?, Derek kissed his son on the temple and said, "I'd like to believe that I would have still ended up with baby girl because we were destined to be together I think".

Dave laughed and said, "and it took you two long enough to see that", he said, "yeah it did but we're right where we belong and that's one big happy family", Reid said, "I wouldn't change anything that's happened". Derek said, "buddy why don't you go tell momma that it's time to eat"?, Hank giggled and said, "otay daddy" and when Derek put him down he ran across the yard straight to Penelope.

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "neither would I Reid, neither would I", Hotch said, "everything looks so good", Dave said, "Sarah, Desi and Fran have all been working all day on this delicious meal". Derek looked over his shoulder and saw his sisters playing with the kids and said, "I'm gonna go round up the rest of the gang".

A few minutes later everybody was sitting at the two huge tables, the adults at one table and the older kids at the other with the babies peacefully sleeping, Derek said, "I'd like to propose a toast". Everybody raised their glasses as he said, "this is to the amazing family that we have, a family that would do anything to help each other at a minutes notice, there is so much love in this yard and I hope that never changes".

Everybody started eating and the air was filled with the sound of laughter and conversations as they started talking about their summer plans, Derek glanced down at his wife and smiled. Penelope winked at her husband and mouthed the words, "I love you", as the rest of the evening flew by the older kids took the younger ones and the babies inside so the adults could talk about old times.

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "have I told you how much I love you", she said, "everyday it's implied hotstuff", Reid laughed and said, "that reminds me of the first time we met Penelope". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "that was the best day of my life", Penelope laughed and said, "and don't you forget it".

He laughed and said, "never goddess, never" and as Reid continued with his story Derek and Penelope sat back and smiled as their lovestory once again unfolded


End file.
